Wings of Sunset
by Lupa Altre
Summary: All her life, Tsunami has lived in a huge library with an ancient magic user. It has been peaceful, but for a young, just turning 195 years old girl, peaceful isn't what you're looking for. With a sadistic guardian in tow, she sets off in order to find out the truth of what her father figure vaguely hinted at, meeting all sorts of odd characters along the way... Eventual Allxfem!27
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, then there would be more than just hints at the guardians and Tsuna being more than friends, not to mention Tsuna himself would be overflowing with awesomeness (without taking away from the adorable sweetness of course).

**Warning! This is a fem!Tsuna fic! If you don't like, then I won't hold it against you, just don't let the door hit you on the way out. This fic also contains strong!tsuna, smart!tsuna, highly-attractive-to-anyone-with-eyes-but-oblivious-to-any-advances!tsuna (because it's adorable and hilarious like that) and last but not least, beware of swearing, violence, hints at sexual themes, and other things that made me paranoid enough to rate this under M.**

**P.S. Here there be magic! Not to mention, they have wings! Plus, Tsuna has wolf-ears and tail, for no reason other than to single her out as unique, add to the awesome moe-ness, and because I wanted too!**

Angelos were just like regular humans. At least, if regular humans had beautiful, feathered wings. Quite some time ago, (who knows the actual date?) A short while after the continents unified once again under the name of Terra, great chunks of land lifted off, and, for reasons unknown to this day, began floating. There were seven land-masses, aligned in a vertical column, each with a name representing the sky. Each person, depending on their island, had wings based off a certain color.

There was the sun island, _sole_, which had people with wings of brilliant yellows, and brilliant, energetic personality. The rain island, _pioggia_, with people of wings deep, melancholy blue, and gentle calming nature. The ever-changing mist island, _nebbia_, whose inhabitants sported ever-changing wings of grey and indigo, deceptive, making something out of nothing, and nothing out of something. The unrelenting storm island, _tempesta_, where live people with wings of red, and tempers twice as fiery. The isolated, aloof cloud island, _nuvola, _with wings of brilliant purple, and people who are aloof, uncaring, never restrained, and always going their own path. The protective lightning island, _fulmine, _with people of wings flashing green, protecting and building barriers, drawing attacks to their own selves.

Finally, at the height of this vertical column of land, lay the greatest of them all, the sky island, _Cielo, _harmonious and accepting all. The people there, few in number, had wings of the sunrise, brilliant golds, oranges, and reds, blending and twisting into a picture of magnificence. However, Cielo has been uninhabited for a long time now. The island was suddenly sealed off for an entire year, and after it was once again accessible, all that was found were skeletons, and scattered feathers turning to dust. Even the royal family, who had long since kept peace with the land-dwellers of _Terra _below, ruling the islands with a kind heart, were gone, their skeletons found and easily identified, due to the odd extra appendages unique to them alone. All except for their youngest daughter, whom was suspected to have been taken during the invasion, and was presumed dead by now.

By the way, Angelos had incredibly long life-spans. As a matter of fact, it took around 100 years just for them to reach their teenage years. Another interesting, though not well known, fact was that they had the ability to go into stasis, in which their resilience was greatly increased, enough, for example, to easily survive being thrown over the edge of Cielo island itself. One last thing, some Angelos live down on _Terra_. (Why? because they want to.) Like for example, a young girl who just recently turned 195 years of age (roughly translated to 16 in (normal) human age) who had been living in an isolated forest, with a rather old _fiamma magic_ user, in a practically limitless, TARDIS style, bigger on the inside library, who recently became interest in the fact that, alongside her magnificent sunrise-colored wings, she sported the ears and tail of a wolf (gold with crimson tiger-like stripes) along with the slit pupils of a cat within her sunset-orange eyes. I'm sure she has nothing to do with that mysterious young princess, who was never found...

* * *

><p>Naturally, this young girl was at the level of a genius, considering the fact that she had spent the first 195 years of her life inside of a library that contained every single book to ever exist, (How? Magic. Seriously, I'm not even kidding.) after all, it's only to be expected that you would learn a thing or two in such a circumstance. Thanks to her eidetic memory, she was well versed in things from the origin of magic (it had begun as a rare genetic mutation that allowed people to bend reality-though you still couldn't defy the laws of physics-which gradually spread throughout the population, until everyone had at least the power to vibrate molecules enough to light a candle with it, and for those who were more powerful, the ability to level the Earth for miles around) to the best way to prepare a roast turkey.<p>

* * *

><p>That morning, she had gotten up, and was now absently running down the railing towards the kitchen. She had just gotten a wonderful three hours of sleep, and was feeling quite well-rested as she balanced on the inch thick beam twisting along beside the stairs. While she had been quite clumsy for the first fifty years of her life, she unexpectedly chanced upon some books about gymnastics, dancing, and, best of all, martial arts (she later discovered that the library itself had grown tired of her always tripping and damaging it's walls, floors, and books) which, after spending a week just reading, she began practising (may I remind you that her age equals out to about 4 years old. Well, childhood trauma makes kids grow up fast, I suppose). and, within only twenty years, had mastered them all, and began creating her own style, based mostly on aikido, taekwondo, and capoeira. At that point, she had become a bit of a training fanatic, and had developed a graceful way of walking that seemed almost as though she was floating, and this translated over to her faster modes of walking as well.<p>

After around 5 minutes of running (her bedroom was at the top of the library, on the thousandth floor) she was only 100 feet off the ground, and with a graceful leap, began free falling towards the floor, doing various acrobatics on the way down. As she finally neared the ground, she made use of her tail in order to balance herself and, with only the slightest bend of her knees, safely alighted upon the floor and began walking as though she hadn't just made light of a hundred foot drop.

"Tsunami!" A young-looking man ran towards her waving his arms crazily. "Why do you keep doing that! I'm at risk for death by heart attack at the rate you're going! Why can't you just walk down the stairs, or at the very least use your wings! I swear I can feel my blood pressure skyrocketing! Wait… Tsunami… do you see that… such a beautiful light... must, go, towards-"

He was abruptly cut off by a gentle swat to the back of his head. His jaw snapped shut with an audible _click_, and he blinked at her, pouting sullenly.

"Don't give me that look! We both know that your dramatics are just that, dramatics! You've been alive and well for the last twenty-thousand years or so, there's no way that something like high blood pressure is going to take you down!" She shot back good-naturedly, with a beautiful smile belying the amusement behind her words.

"Gah! Stop smiling like that already! I don't think I can just let you head off into the world with no protection at this rate, with hormonal young boys lurking in dark alleyways every other step."

"Papa, we both know any 'hormonal young boy' who tries to pull something will probably be waking up a week later in the hospital."

"But! But! I can't help worrying over my adorable little daughter-figure! You know nothing of the world, at only 195 years old, you've never been outside the library and it's surroundings, so someone could lure you in with a piece of candy, and next thing you know, you'll be waking up somewhere with nary a possession on you!"

"There are several things wrong with that statement. First, I'm not THAT naive, even fledglings know enough as to not do something like that! Second, Nobody could snatch my possessions, as I keep them in a dimensional pocket that reacts only to my magic signature. Finally, I can't get experience if you don't give me a chance too!" after that last statement, she turned and began cracking eggs into a bowl and set bacon in a pan, just to prove that she had no intentions of continuing the conversation. Something flickered through his eyes, but was gone as soon as she glanced back at him, replaced with a cheery expression that betrayed none of his thoughts. As she turned back around to begin seasoning the bacon, the something flickered through his eyes again, and he closed his eyes in defeat.

"My precious, Tsunami Vongola. Fate has truly dealt you a cruel hand."

As his eyes opened slowly, resolve glimmered in them. _I'll make sure it never happens to you. Even if you hate me for this… looks like I'll be calling an old friend of mine. Strongest Arcobaleno, Reborn… Let's see how you handle this._

* * *

><p>AN - Greeting and salutations! This is my first ever fanfiction, so please forgive me for any mistakes that might mysteriously pop up. I welcome criticism, however, flames shall be ignored, as when you play with fire, you're far more likely to burn your own house down.


	2. Chapter 1 - Bitter Espresso

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters. I only own this fanfic, so don't arrest me.

**Thank you to MyMelody1942 for going over this chapter with me and preventing a tragedy! If you consider using was rather than were as a tragedy. Either way, thanks, my friend!**

* * *

><p>"Well done Tsunami! Your finer flame control is almost at my level by now! Plus, your spell-casting is at a rather high quality as well. I'm quite proud of how you don't even need incantations up to the 3rd tier spells, and even then, you can still shorten them. Plus, you're 1st tier spells, are powerful enough to level one of the Terra continents by now. 500 more years and you'll have them down with wordless incantations as well!"<p>

She smiled gently at her papa's enthusiasm. When she had decided to take up Magic lesson's after completing her martial arts styles, he had been ecstatic. He had already taught her 10th tier spells, such as basic cleaning, eating, and healing small cuts and bruises, but up until then, she hadn't shown any interest in moving any farther along in her lessons. Her sudden change of mind was because she had already learned martial arts, was a certifiable genius in all academic subjects, and was rather… bored. Thus, she approached him for lessons. Despite his usually childish personality, he became quite serious during lessons, and was an excellent teacher. Thanks to her eidetic memory, she had committed every spell in the library to memory, though that didn't mean she could actually use them all yet. That part took time and effort. Anyways, at this point she could cast most spells with nothing more than grabbing a bit of her magic and putting a bit of intent behind it.

After only 5 years of hard learning, at which point she was about 80, she had managed to summon her flame. She could have done it earlier, however, she later found out that he had actually put a seal on her flames when he first found her. It was a special kind though, and still allowed her flames to grow and didn't stunt her development, it simply kept them from escaping. This essentially forced her body to continuously sustain more and more flames, as since they couldn't be released, she had about 80 years of flames stuck within her, and considering the massive amount she constantly generated, by the end of those years, she had a massive flame capacity (enough to cast 50 1st tier spells without breaking a sweat) along with an control over them that had become natural thanks to her body having to control and regulate those flames as they continuously built up. When the seal had begun breaking down, she had gotten a severe fever and fallen unconscious for a week. He had been forced to put her behind 10 of the most powerful barriers lightning magic had to offer (layered, one after another) because when the seal completely broke, flames that could have easily wiped out all of Terra poured forth. By the time it was over, he was exhausted, she was exhausted, and they were both extremely hungry.

Anyways, a year after she had begun practicing with her flames and magic, he had given her a ring (she would only discover it was one of the mysterious S-class Vongola Rings much, much later) and began preparing her for familiar creation. When asked why they were creating rather than summoning one, he looked at her and said, "A summoned familiar is close to maximum compatibility with you, if done right. A created one however, is perfectly attuned to you. After all, it was developed from your very own magical core."

When she created her familiar, the whirling mass of flames that appeared had astonished her, while her papa just smirked at her confusion. When the flames condensed into an adorable lion cub with a flaming mane, she had stared for a few seconds, before her feminine senses had taken over, and she ran over to it and began cuddling it with cries of, "oh-my-pasta, you are soooo CUTE! I think I'll call you Natsu" This was the start of a beautiful friendship. After a few more years, they had discovered that Natsu had the ability to switch between his more combat-savvy adult form, and his (KAWAII!) cub form, which was rather skillful in regards to support.

Anyways, back to the present. Tsunami was indulgently smiling at her over-excited papa, when her intuition started warning her of someone approaching. This was unexpected, considering no one had ever visited the library in all 195 years of her life, however, her intuition was never wrong, and ignoring it was generally the height of foolishness.

She held a finger up to quiet his excited ramblings, and narrowed her eyes in the direction that the feeling came from. He quieted immediately and glanced in the direction that she was looking at. Meanwhile, Tsunami focused her senses. Her ears twitched and stood up even more than usual as she made good use of her heightened hearing. The light and graceful footsteps gave away the strangers training, really, anyone with normal hearing wouldn't hear so much as a rustle of leaves. Generally, she could feel the changes in the wind and vibrations in the Earth, or if that failed, she could at least sense their presence, however, this person was so skilled that if not for her intuition, she wouldn't be aware of them until they were right there.

Despite all the things that should make her wary of them, her intuition told her they were no threat, not to mention that she didn't sense so much as a modicum of harmful intent coming from the area. Thus she quickly relaxed, gave her papa a brief nod to show that it was fine, before sitting down. As she relaxed, she allowed her wings to spread out and stretch, and the sun hit them so they seemed to burn with the fire of the morning sky. Even the old wizard, used to such magnificence, couldn't help but stare in awe of the burning colors that seemed alive with fire in the light. Of course, this was when the person who had been making his way there arrived.

* * *

><p>Reborn had been expecting someone weak. After all, who would need a guard if they could take care of themselves. He figured that perhaps they would be a bit plain, small, scrawny, and weak. A spoiled brat believing herself to be the center of the world. Someone who he could certainly enjoy tortu- er, tutoring along the trip. However, as he arrived in the clearing, he would have waved all his expectations good-bye as they flew out the window, if not for the fact that he was frozen in awe. Of course, as he was Reborn, none of this showed on his face as he stood there cooly, acting as if there were plenty of other things he could be doing that were far more important. However, even he was hard pressed to keep up this pretense at the sight before him, which any healthy young male would know to appreciate.<p>

A girl lay in the clearing, head tilted slightly back, and eyes half closed as she enjoyed the warmth pouring over her. Her orange, cat-like eyes burned with an inner-brilliance that, if turned upon a lesser man, would surely freeze him in his place. A pert nose that seemed perfect for her features, and full rose-tinted lips that would surely draw the attention of many. (papa: I TOLD YOU SO! My poor baby, papa will protect you from hormonal boys!/Lupa: You do realize that you can't leave the library, and will only communicate through a device, right?/papa: TT-TT)Golden tanned skin practically shined with youth and vitality, smooth and flawless, broken only by a few scars that were undoubtedly well-earned, judging by her lithe, cat-like physique, all sinewy muscle and graceful curves. Hair, the color of melted dark chocolate with streaks of gold and natural crimson splayed around her, shining with health and volume, likely reaching her waist if she was standing at her full height, which appeared to be a petite 5 feet tall. She had curves in all the right places, a filled-out hourglass figure, yet not so much that it was too much for her small body. All-in-all, a figure that might as well have been an artist's sculpture, it was so well-proportioned.

Her features were so distracting that it took him a moment to realize the extra appendages that were tacked on, at which even Reborn himself couldn't help but widen his eyes the slightest bit. A pair of wolf ears, gleaming gold and tiger-striped with vibrant crimson perched as though they belonged there (which they did) even twitching every so often, moving so as to catch even the slightest sounds. The fluffy tail behind her, of the same design as her ears, slowly waved back and forth in a relaxed manner. He couldn't help but wonder how soft it would be if he tried to pet it, and then realized that he was a bit out of it. However, what truly drew his attention, were the magnificent wings spread above her, colored like a flaming sunrise, they spanned about 12 feet, and catching the dying light of the sun as they did, seemed to burn with an internal fire.

The process of categorizing her features, and getting over the shock of the fact that, a) she was breathtakingly beautiful, even to him, who had been in the presence of many a fine woman, b) she had wolf-ears and a tail, obviously real and not just some teenage fashion statement, and finally, c) she had the wings of a Cielo inhabitant, of which there were very few left, and not just any, either, the feathers were so beautiful, and colors so vibrant, that she obviously contained a ridiculous amount of power, not to mention her flames were likely even purer than Giotto's, took around thirty seconds.

At this point, she finally glanced over at him, and gave him a small, gentle smile, which made him quickly realize that if he wanted to succeed in guarding her, he would have to keep her from giving anything more than that in public, as, if a small smile was like that… His job would be more difficult than he expected.

She stood up, and he took note of her graceful movements that reminded him of the very wind itself, proving the fact that she had trained extensively in _something_.

Walking over to him, she quietly said, in a voice that quickly made him decide speaking in public is also not advised, "It is a pleasure to meet you, welcome to The Library (capital letters intentional) Mr…?"

"Chaos," he said, smirking, "the name's Reborn."

"Reborn, yes?" She smiled a bit as he nodded, and continued in her melodious voice that would get her molested by any acne-infested future drug dealer of questionable morals who may be passing by at the time. "Would you like to come in to discuss whatever order of business you may have?"

He simply nodded, doing his best to stay in character in the face of such a person. As she turned to go inside, she briefly asked what drink he would prefer, to which he (of course) responded with Espresso. As he watched her go back into the building, he unconsciously relaxed. Before turning to the man beside him, and, in a warning tone, simply saying, "Iemitsu…"

The man (now known as Iemitsu) held up his hands defensively, bluntly saying, "It's hard to describe her, so I though that just letting you see for yourself would be the best option. However, before we go back in, there are a few things you should know in order to properly be her guard. First off, despite her genius-level intellect on par with Einstein himself, she is incredibly naive and oblivious to her attractiveness, so much so that it astounds even me."

Reborn nodded, this was indeed important to know, as she could get herself into all sorts of situations if she was unaware of the fact that males, from hormonal young boys to creepy old men, would be doing their best to lead her into a dark secluded corner in order to do something that any father would take as a sign of a great opportunity to take down the shotgun in the closet and pump the fool with lead.

"Second, while she may seem overly-polite and respectful at the moment, this is only one of her, and I quote, 'defenses against getting my head chopped off because I didn't recognize the Emperor of China in the street and was impolite, disregarding the fact that China essentially no longer exists', basically, as soon as she gets comfortable with your presence, she'll be making snarky comments at every opening you give, and even most of the ones that you don't."

_At least it'll be interesting… _was the only thought Reborn gave. After all, he had been feeling a bit awkward in the presence of such formality, considering his usual approach, and would be glad to be able to comfortably make death threats as per usual.

"Anyways, the rest of her quirks, you'll just have to find out on your own while traveling with her, so let's go inside, after all, my darling daughter is a genius in the kitchen." He proclaimed proudly with sparkles and a pink aura around him. Reborn just stared blankly at the mysterious occurrence, wondering how such a thing even happened, before deciding to ignore it and continuing on to the library.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, Reborn was starting to regret staying out here with Iemitsu. Tsunami had already passed through like a tidal wave (Lupa:Get it?), setting out snacks and tea for Iemitsu, and saying his Espresso would be ready in just a moment. That however, wasn't the problem. Rather, it was the fact that, ever since he had started eating, the pink aura from before had increased dramatically, and there were now cartoonish flowers and sparkles flying around. It was seriously scaring him.<p>

Just as he was considering the pros and cons of getting out while he still could, Tsuna returned, carrying a faded yellow ceramic mug with steam rising from it. As she gently set the cup down in front of him, even Reborn couldn't keep a lid on his emotions (this is his favorite drink after all) at the piece of heaven in front of him. It was a brown so dark it was nearly black, with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles on top. Chocolate swirled around the top, and the bitter aroma rising from it in the form of steam might as well have been from heaven itself. He tried to keep his emotions off his face the best he could, however, at the first cautious sip, his eyes widened in shock (at the deliciousness) before becoming half-lidded with pleasure. Relaxing, he took slow, measured sips, savoring the flavors that washed across his tongue. So enraptured in the taste, he didn't even notice her sitting beside him again, until he set the empty mug down and registered the scent of melted chocolate and clean snow (at this point, he decided that she just couldn't go out in public. What's the point of a disguise hiding her appearance if her very scent makes passing people of questionable morals want to jump her).

He turned to look at her, arched an eyebrow, and, as she had earned (a little of) his respect (through the espresso), decided not to give her an insulting nickname. Although, depending on her actions, that could change.

He decided to start the conversation with gathering a bit of information, after all, knowledge is power. "Do you know why I'm here?"

She looked at him for a moment, and, seeming to decide something, relaxed her previously stiff position, apparently deeming him not a threat (for the moment). "No, although I think that I can make an educated guess, considering how papa has been acting like the cat that caught the canary since last night."

"Mou~ Tsu-Tsu~ papa is just excited about my little girl growing up and finally going out into the world! Of course, papa is taking measures to be sure you'll be safe throughout it!" He proclaimed, though his exuberant demeanor didn't hide the sly gleam in his eye.

Tsunami looked at him carefully for a moment, before suddenly, the pieces snapped into place, and she realized just what he had planned. She glanced between him and Reborn, eyes slowly narrowing, before turning a hard look on Iemitsu. "Papa, did you, by any chance, think that you could go behind my back and call some poor unsuspecting soul to guard me. Although, admittedly, I don't think this fellow is poor, nor unsuspecting, rather, I'd say it's more like he's giving off vibes that say, 'there are plenty of things I'd like to be doing, and this isn't one of them.' So how, exactly, did you manage to convince someone like that, to do something like guard a young girl? I hope you have a good answer, _papa_."

Iemitsu smiled nervously, sweat dropping at the dark aura that she seemed to be giving off. "Ah, Tsunami-chan, you know it's just because you're my precious daughter and- where did you get that butter knife…" he started cautiously backing up "scusemegottagosomethingIjust remembereddon'tlookformeseeyouinamonth!" By the time he had finished, he had already grabbed all his possessions and teleported away.

She blinked a couple times, then tch-ed, as despite his idiotic demeanor, he was still very good at what he did, and thus she was unable to trace his magic signature in order to find him. Sighing she turned back to Reborn, who had watched the entire scene with an amused smirk on his face. Glancing down at the empty mug resting on the table before him, her manners quickly overrode any previous irritation, and she asked whether he would like some more, at which he answered with an affirmative.

As she moved to the kitchen, this time, she was followed. Reborn, after all, was not the type to sit around with nothing to do. An absent flick of her fingers had the tray up and floating behind them as they moved to the kitchens.

As she moved around preparing another cup of the bitter beverage he enjoyed, she continued the conversation from before they were interrupted by the foolishness that followed. "So, Reborn, how exactly _did_ he convince you to babysit me, afterall, you really don't seem the type to me, though I suppose looks can be deceiving."

"I owed him a favor."

"Ah, I see." She replied, giving him a sympathetic glance. After all, favors were nothing to make light of, as they were bound in magic.

"Indeed. Although, judging from how things are going so far, this might be a bit more interesting than I originally anticipated."

At this point, she finished preparing the second cup, and had also placed a small bottomless well charm on it, so that he wouldn't run out quite as fast as before. Handing it to him, he gave her a small nod of gratitude in reply, before once again sipping on the drink.

Sitting down, she stared at him carefully, narrowing her eyes slightly in concentration. He was so focused on the espresso that it took a moment to realize that she was staring at him intently. He arched a brow in question.

Blinking a couple times, she simply said, "I'm trying to figure it out."

"Figure what out?"

"How you manage to look so suave and elegant while relaxing in an old kitchen chair. It's a mystery I must solve."

He smirked a little at the indirect compliment that she didn't even realize she had given, and responded with, "it takes many years of going to various social events filled with judgemental idiots to be able to do everything with poise and grace." He said sagely.

"I see…" she nodded thoughtfully in response.

"Anyways, since we have all this straightened out, when exactly do you plan to leave, and what transportation?"

"I'll have everything ready by tomorrow, and my daily exercises should be done by 5:00, so we'll probably be ready to go by 7:00, considering time for breakfast and double checking that everything is taken care of. As for transportation, naturally, we'll be going by lion."

"I see, that sounds good," he replied shortly, turning back to his coffee. However, as he was about to take a sip, he realized that there was something odd about her previous statement.

Turning and raising an eyebrow (he felt like he was doing that a lot lately) he said, (because Reborn doesn't ask) "going by lion?"

"Of course. Since you don't have wings, the only option is travel by lion-back."

"You… have a lion."

"Of course, Natsu is my familiar. He's truly wonderful! He's even faster than my maximum speed of 90 miles per hour, and can keep it up longer as well. Plus, his fur is really soft, so it's comfortable." She said cheerfully, sounding as though it was perfectly natural to have a lion that is even faster than 90mph, and even allows you to ride it. He was beginning to realize that Iemitsu hadn't been exaggerating when he said she was naive to the ways of the world.

"I should probably warn you now, most people would either be afraid if you came to town on a lion, either that or they would try to capture him."

"Why?"

"Because, people are stupid."

"I see." She said, nodding sagely as though this answer revealed all. Perhaps it did. Who knows at this point. "So it'll be fine if we stop a mile from the town and walk the rest of the way, right?"

He nodded thoughtfully at this idea. "Yes, that should work just fine, though, where would he go while we're in town?"

"He could just go into his cub form and pretend to be a stuffed toy. Either that or go into the ring, although he usually prefers not to do that."

"Ring?"

"Yes, as my familiar, he can go into a kind of stasis form in which he is still aware of his surroundings. Like that, he takes on the appearance of a ring."

"That could be useful…" He said, nodding thoughtfully.

"Either way though, we'll be here until tomorrow, so feel free to look around, or just relax, I'll show you your room, and dinner will be at 7:00." At this, she stepped out into the staircase, and spreading her wings (which Reborn once again took a moment to examine) flew into the air with a single downstroke. Within moments, she was on the 100th floor (he would later discover her maximum flight speed was actually 210 miles per hour) where the guest bedrooms were. Alighting on the railing, she sat and looked down at him, smiling and giving a little wave. He smirked, amused at her attempt to poke fun at him, before beginning the walk up at a relaxed pace. He could have been there within thirty seconds, however, he thought he might as well make her wait.

At this point, both of them had one thought in common.

_This is going to be interesting._

* * *

><p>AN - Lupa here! I'm back again with the next chapter. I'll go ahead and say it now, updates won't be this frequent once I've gotten deeper into the story, however, at the moment posts will be pretty frequent.

Also, thank you to my reviewer. When I got it I was in the church van on my phone, and as soon as I read it I started jumping around and screaming, so everyone gave me odd looks and then pretended they didn't know me, except my friends, who told me to calm down and be quiet. I told them they didn't understand the feeling of getting a review.

Have a nice life!

~Lupa Altre


	3. Chapter 2 - Traveling in Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or The Legend of Zelda franchise. I also don't own Epona's Song, or anything other than this fanfiction, so please don't arrest me for plagiarism!

* * *

><p>Reborn, still wearing his fedora and suit, was sleeping. With his eyes wide open. Not to mention the snot bubble expanding and contracting with each breath. Tsunami, who, after staying up until 11:00 putting the finishing touches on her preparations to go (she put a slip-space spell connecting a plain box she had in her bag with the pantry) had woken up at 2:00, and was heading down in order to get her morning training completed. As she passed Reborn's room, she had decided to look in and check on him, and was now staring in fascination. As she finally turned to go back to running, she began wondering about the sleeping habits of other people from outside.<p>

_Does everyone sleep with their eyes open while blowing bubbles from their nose? How interesting! I knew that I would learn new things on this trip. After all, even the library didn't mention their interesting way of sleeping. I wonder what else I'll uncover._

She was so excited that she decided to forego running, and, heading to the nearest window, jumped out. She reveled in the feeling of falling through the chill night air for a moment, before snapping open her wings and spiraling down to alight on top of the lake, while unconsciously using a bit of water magic to stand on top of it. If someone had been watching, they would have been interested to see the change of her primary feathers, from sky flame orange, to rain flame blue. No one was there, though, and this had happened whenever she used a different kind of flame than her own all her life, so she thought it was perfectly natural and happened to everyone.

She stood upon the lake for a moment, before taking a deep breath, and letting it out. For a moment, she submerged herself in the feeling of excitement and anticipation racing through her, her magic responding to it, moving below her skin so that, in the light, glowing tattoos in 9 different colors swirling along the surface of her skin. Orange, red, blue, yellow, purple, indigo, green, black, and a reddish-brown similar to the rocky surface of the Earth. Her wings weren't exempt to the dancing magic either, as her primary feathers constantly changed, looking like a crazy kaleidoscope of changing colors. The spaces between her feathers had flames flickering in and out of view, moving below the feathers before peeking out again in colorful tongues of flame.

The colors danced in the lake for a moment, and, her previously sunset-orange eyes that now were a swirling pool of colors seemed to glow even more than before, as her magic lit them with an ethereal glow. A multi-colored flame burned on her forehead, and if you looked closely at her ears and tail, you would realize that the fur had actually changed to rippling, individual strands of fire.

She enjoyed the sensation of her magic racing through her for only a moment, however, as she needed to do what she came here for, she closed her eyes, and forced herself into a state of calm until her magic went back to simmering under the surface, then began doing her static and kinetic stretches. This lasted about an hour, as she made sure to stretch every single muscle in her body, especially her wings. As she finished, she moved onto various exercises, flips, kicks, jogging, flying, push-ups, sit-ups, and more. An hour of this, and she was done with her exercises. Finally, she moved on to her martial arts practice. Over 100 years of repeating them over and over had each one ingrained into her muscles. As her primaries turned indigo, a variety of humanoid shapes formed all around her. There were around 100 of them, and, using a spell she had learned a while ago, gave them all an AI with only one goal - half wanted to kill her, the other half wanted to capture her. Through development of her spells, she had even made it so they could communicate with each other, so they could lay traps, ambushes, sneak attacks, exploit her weaknesses, everything. Finally, every single thing there was different in regards to size, reach, approach, style, and things like that, however, they did have one thing in common, and that was the fact that each was just as fast, strong, and had as much endurance as she did. Basically, they were perfect for training.

As she implemented the spell that made all this possible, she remembered the five years it took to polish a perfect it, even with her papa's help. However, as the spell was completed, she forced her thoughts back to the task at hand. After all, while it might just be training, if she messed up, even once, then she would die.

* * *

><p><em>Pop!<em>

Reborn sat up, and glanced around briefly, taking in the surrounding to check for what had woken him. Narrowing his eyes when he found nothing, he resorted to using his other senses instead. Standing and heading to the window, he looked out at the clear night sky, where he was able to see every single star, thanks to the fact that there was no light pollution. He was reveling in the peace, when his senses registered the fact that it wasn't as silent a night as he had first believed. Nearby, where a lake that he had seen on his way over here was, his senses registered the sounds of a battle. Spells were being cast and, as he focused in that direction, he sensed they were quite powerful as well. Adding his magic in order to get a better sense of what was happening, his further sharpened hearing picked up hisses of pain, the _thump_ of flesh hitting flesh, the smooth sound of a blade slicing through the air.

As he was about to turn and go back, he abruptly realized that the magic he was feeling, was rather familiar. He had first felt it yesterday… oh. It was her. However, his eyes narrowed in confusion, as it was impossible for anyone without express permission to get in. There were no loopholes, and no way someone could have slipped through with him, as first of all, he would know, second of all, the permission was ingrained on his very magic core, so nobody could slip through by using him. Suddenly though, he remembered from his conversation with her last night.

_My daily exercises should be over by 5:00_

He hadn't really taken note of the fact before, however, his interest was now piqued. Turning and leaping out the window, he easily alighted on a branch before taking off in the direction of the lake. Within a minute, he was there, and leaning back on the trunk, couldn't help feeling interested at what he saw.

After all, it wasn't every day you saw a beautiful young girl wearing a black skintight suit with a short kimono over it, fighting a large number of enemies who all were ridiculously strong, that were obviously trying to either kill or capture her, it seemed to vary. There were quite a few already on the ground, seemingly either restrained in some way, with broken bones, or unable to move, probably thanks to pressure points. They were all moving so quickly that any normal person wouldn't be able to see a thing. However, this was Reborn, and we all know he isn't normal, so he could see every detail perfectly fine.

Another interesting thing he took note of, was that they were all made of mist flames. For her to be able to create something so intricate, and hold it, while having those very creations attack her relentlessly, was an obvious testament to her skill.

Glancing down at his watch, he noted it was about 5 minutes until 5:00, and was interested to see how she would wrap this up. Suddenly, he noticed her glance up at the sky, and saw her glowing eyes widen the slightest bit. Suddenly, using one of the constructs as a springboard, she leapt about 30 feet into the air, before snapping open her wings, and shooting into the sky so quickly, that even he had to focus the slightest bit in order to see her without her looking blurry. Within seconds, she was so high that he had to enhance his vision in order to see her.

As he watched, she seemed to decide that she was high enough, and with the slightest movement of her wings, and one graceful arc later, was angled straight down, and steadily gained speed as she moved towards the ground. Tucking her wings tightly around her, she hit around 500 mph, and he noticed a slight ripple of lightning flames, probably to prevent her body from being harmed by the velocity of her descent, as she neared the ground, she showed no signs of slowing, rather, she sped up even further. Suddenly, he noticed that her primary feathers, that he was sure were orange when he first saw her, were now three different colors. Mostly green, with some orange and an odd reddish-brown color. She suddenly coated herself with lightning flames, and, it seemed as though gravity itself was forcing her down even faster, as a trail of electricity followed along behind her, until she looked similar to a green lightning bolt, though considerably slower.

He was enjoying the magnificent light show that this technique was giving off, as electricity lit up the surroundings. It took her about 5 seconds to reach the ground from the peak of her ascent, and, all the power she had built up certainly didn't disappoint. Impacting the center of the lake, electricity arched along the surface of the water, and the momentum that she had flown into it with caused a ridiculously powerful shockwave. It had been so fast, that it seemed to take a moment for the impact to register, however, when it did, the electricity filled water blasted outwards in a magnificent display. Although, it seemed as though she had placed some kind of barrier around the lake, as the water didn't escape it's boundaries, though it certainly got quite a bit of height. It took a couple of minutes, however, as the water fell perfectly back into place, with practically no sign of having been flung into the air only moments before, Tsunami could be seen calmly standing in the middle of the lake, as though she hadn't just spent a good three hours doing various exercises that any normal person would quickly categorize under, 'Insanely impossible. Do not attempt under risk of death.'

She turned around and began walking at a sedate pace in his direction. As Reborn relaxed against the tree that he was still sitting in, she walked over to him and, previous calm and controlled demeanor forgotten, cheerfully asked, "what would you like for breakfast?"

"It doesn't matter just so long as it goes well with espresso."

"Hmm… I suppose it's between a _Cornetto _or a _Crostata_, then."

Suddenly, she nodded cheerfully, saying, "since I can't pick between the two, I'll just make both! It's decided, then."

As she spread her wings in preparation for flight, she looked at him, and, seeming to realize something, asked, "would you like a ride?"

He arched an eyebrow at her offer, and simply replied with, "no. It's too undignified to be carried like that."

"Do you want wings then?"

At this statement, his other eyebrow made it's way up to rest beside the other, "and how, exactly, do you propose we go about that?"

"A real illusion, obviously. How else."

Looking at her for another moment, he finally nodded, and she clapped her hands in delight. "Don't worry about knowing how to fly, I practiced on papa, and I simply can add in the flight instincts as a part of the illusion."

He watched in interest as her eyes changed from sunset orange to indigo, and, while the majority of her wings remained the sunset orange he had become used to, her primary feathers changed as well, to a pure, misty indigo.

Suddenly, he felt a weight on his back that hadn't been there previously. Glancing behind him, he caught a glimpse of yellow wings that he had previously seen on _sole_ island inhabitants. He shot her a questioning look as he flexed the new appendages, getting used to them, and she simply replied with, "you felt yellow, so I made them yellow."

While this answer might confuse normal people, once again, Reborn is most certainly not normal, so he thought this answer made since. Giving a nod of acknowledgement, he gave an experimental flap of his wings, before allowing the temporary instincts to take over, carrying him into the sky. While most would be about as graceful as a newborn elephant, this was Reborn, so it seemed like he had been flying his entire life.

When a blur of orange shot past him, he smirked, and decided what better to compare his new flight abilities against than someone who was obviously a certifiable genius in the air.

Taking off, the brilliant orange that, until now, had always been alone, was now accompanied by a shining yellow. Tsunami couldn't help the feeling of rightness, like she was never meant to be alone, and that perhaps, the lonely lifestyle that she had forced out of her thoughts up until now, might just be broken, starting with this person, who had suddenly walked into her life just yesterday, yet already it felt as though he was meant to be there. If she had been able to see their souls, then she would have seen the clear string, with the slightest hint of yellow, knotting itself around her own, brilliant orange string. The proof that they were now connected, in a way that even death would be unable to break.

* * *

><p>Lupa: this would have been a great place to end it, however, we haven't really got anything done so far, other than give some information about her abilities and such, so… more writing!<p>

* * *

><p>As they flew back towards The Library, Reborn realized a question that he had meant to ask. Alighting next to her in front of the door, he figured now was as good a time as any.<p>

"Tell me about that attack you used near the end," he demanded. (because Reborn doesn't ask)

"Do you mean the _fulmine urto_?" At his nod, she continued. "Basically, it was something I came up with because I was bored. It isn't something I would actually use in combat, for two reasons. It's too flashy, and too destructive. Using that at full power would crater the earth over 500 cubic meters in every direction from the point of impact, and would level anything else even farther. The lightning flames involved can't just release into the earth safely like regular lightning either, so for around 3 miles in all directions, lightning would be springing up at anything even the slightest bit conductive, including innocent people and animals. It's a technique that is really quite fun to use, however, you can't forget that it is an attack of mass destruction. It's something I would only use around here."

By the time she finished her explanation, they were in the kitchen, and she began taking out the ingredients necessary. They sat in silence for the next few minutes, only broken by her setting down his espresso, and getting her own hot drink that he directed a curious glance at, which she simply responded to with, "peppermint hot chocolate."

Finally, at six o'clock, the comfortable silence was interrupted by putting the finishing touches on the pastries. Reborn was once again astonished by her undeniable skill in the kitchen. As he took the first bite of the slightly sweet _Cornetto_, while she cheerfully dug into the buttery _Crostata _filled with _albicocca _jam, he simply said, "it's delicious. Good job."

She beamed brightly at the praise. While it seemed as though he was hardly giving her a compliment, she personally got the feeling that he wasn't the type to freely give out praise, thus, as far as she was concerned, she might as well have won the lottery she was so happy.

He just smirked at her reaction to such a simple compliment, pleased that she considered his thoughts to be worth so much. She was so innocently naive, that any sort of reaction or compliment she gave, would be completely genuine. She wasn't like the girls he had bet in the past who, despite his firm mindset that one should always treat a lady with respect, he had had the urge to tell a thing or two about their obviously fake personality's. It was a rather refreshing change, if he did say so himself.

Finally, after polishing off the last of the meal, and being handed a thermos filled with the rest of the espresso (another bottomless well spell, alongside a hint of cloud magic, guaranteed that he wouldn't be running out anytime soon) they went outside and, after gesturing at him to step back, she grabbed an odd-looking flute (where did that even come from!?) and, putting it to her lips, played a tune that… sounded suspiciously like Epona's song from The Legend of Zelda in a different key. At his raised eyebrow, she shrugged and said, "I got the idea of making a magic flute from Link's Ocarina, so I figured that I might as well base the song that I use to summon Natsu off Epona's song. It can't turn back time or change day into night, but, it can put people to sleep, summon winds, and control weather. I think it was worth it."

Just as she finished speaking, a whirl of fire rose up in front of her, and, in the center stood… a lion… cub… and… was it on... fire!?

Suddenly, Tsunami ran over, and began running her fingers through it's mane (which he now realized were sky flames) and down it back. The flame on the tip of it's tail wavered a bit, before flaring up.

As he stared at the adorable scene before him, his eyebrow twitched in irritation at having been forgotten so easily, and he had the urge to shoot the poor, innocent trees behind them in order to release his sudden unreasonable anger. Luckily, Tsuna turned just in time to save the helpless trees from a cruel fate, giving him a bright smile which made him forget about the fact that he had been angry just a few seconds ago.

"This is Natsu! He's my familiar I was telling you about earlier!" As she had turned around towards Reborn, and couldn't see Natsu, she didn't see the cold look Reborn was given at having taken away her attention. However, Reborn could, but rather than being intimidated, he just smirked. Tsuna gave him a confused look, since she didn't know what he was smirking about, before deciding Reborn was just being Reborn, and ignoring it.

Meanwhile, he quickly realized something. "You said that we were going to ride Natsu, however, he seems a bit _undersized_ for the job."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you, but he can switch between two forms, his cub form, and his adult form. He can also fly using his sky flames!" She said, obviously proud of him.

Reborn meanwhile, just nodded coolly, before glancing at his watch. "It's seven o'clock, ready to go?"

"Of course," she said, beaming, before taking a few steps back towards him. "Natsu, will you please change to your adult form? We're about ready to go."

Replying with, "Gao~" in response to her question, Natsu closed his eyes, and a second later, flames enveloped him. Within a few seconds, the whirl of fire died down, and Reborn blinked at the drastic change. Where before stood a tiny, adorable lion cub, with oversized features, now stood a huge lion, with lean, sinewy muscle, he was twice the size of an ordinary lion, and, while his mane was previously short to match the rest of him, it was now long and flowing, flames a darker orange than before. The same went for his tail, the flame now was much longer, and the center was an orange so dark it was nearly red.

Of course, the awe at seeing such a magnificent beast was ruined when she ran over and started petting him, to which he began acting like a young kitten, purring happily all the while. Reborn just went with his usual smirk, walking up to them, he whacked her on the head, saying, "Nami, isn't it about time for us to go?"

She blinked up at him owlishly, before jumping up while gasping in realization. "Gah! I got distracted way to easily!" before calming a bit and asking him, "are you ready to go?"

"Obviously."

She rolled her eyes at his response, before turning and jumping on Natsu's back, while Reborn followed, wondering when the lion had flipped himself over again, before shrugging it off as inconsequential.

She muttered something under her breath, and after asking her what she said, she replied with, "a spell that will keep us from falling of his back, along with a charm for comfort."

He nodded at the sensible reply, before relaxing. As Natsu began running, he couldn't help but compliment her on her spellcasting abilities, as the ride was so smooth that it felt like he was simply relaxing on a stationary object. Before long, he relaxed back and closed his eyes in thought. He couldn't help remembering when he accepted this job, and how so far, it was all quite different from his expectations.

_~Flashback~_

_He was relaxing on the recliner in his livingroom, reading the newspaper, when suddenly, the phone rang._

_His eyes narrowed in contemplation, as there were few people who had that particular number, and none of them would call it for frivolous reasons, which meant it was important._

_Picking up the phone, he answered it, and, sounding as relaxed as ever, greeted the caller with his usual, "Chaos, it's reborn. What do you need."_

_The voice on the other end of the phone made his eyes widen slightly in surprise, though other than that, nothing gave away his shock at this person calling him._

"_Reborn, it's Iemitsu. I'm calling in a favor."_

"_Talk."_

"_It's my daughter, and before you say anything, she's adopted, I found her lying in a crater of Earth a short while after Cielo passed by on it's cycle. She's a sky, Reborn. A sky Angelos."_

"_What does any of this have to do with the task you have for me." He was getting a sinking feeling regarding what this task might be, and was hoping he was wrong._

"_It has everything to do with it. After all, the favor I need to ask of you, is to guard her. She recently turned 195, and is planning on traveling in order to see the world. However, she has never been outside before, and thus, is very naive. Also, due to some, special traits, she has, there will be people coming after her rather frequently. She isn't weak, however, she doesn't know enough about the world, and I can't leave the library for longer than a week. We both know what would happen if I was gone too long. Before you say anything, teleport spells won't work, as I can't just check in and go straight back to her. I have to stay a week at the library to prevent repercussions, and a lot of things can happen in a _day_, I shudder to imagine a _week_."_

_He clicked his tongue in irritation, after all, there wasn't much he could say to that, and since he was calling in a favor, he couldn't reject it either._

"_Fine. I'll do it. I'll be there by tomorrow." Eyes narrowed in irritation, he clicked off the phone, and set it down. He sat there a moment longer, reigning in his irritation at being given a _babysitting _job, before standing in order to get ready to go._

_~End Flashback~_

He almost laughed at how all his expectation had been so very, _very_ wrong, and it had taken being in her presence for all of five seconds in order to realize that.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, that it was only the fact that he was Reborn, and _Reborn didn't jump, dangit, _that kept him from jumping in surprise at the sudden warmth leaning on his chest. Opening his eyes, he was stunned at revelation that the warmth on his chest was Tsunami, who had apparently decided it was an excellent time to take a nap. He wasn't sure how she managed to crawl in his lap and lean on his chest without him realizing it, however, she was there now, and as this fact settled in, he was glad nobody was there to see the faint blush that appeared.

It took a moment to get over his shock, however, once he did, he almost attempted to push her off him. He would have too, if he didn't get a look at her face. She looked so innocent and adorable asleep like that, that even _he_ wasn't so cruel as to push her off.

Resigning himself to her presence on his chest, (he didn't enjoy it, dangit! It didn't feel good!) he thought he might as well follow her example and sleep a while longer, after all, there wasn't much to worry about. The spell kept them in place, and Natsu would know of any danger to them, plus, she had already shown the huge cat where they were going, and gave him instructions about staying out of sight, so there wasn't much to worry about. Sighing, he leaned back and, as he fell asleep, wrapped his arms around the tiny form which was now cuddling into his side.

His last thought before he relaxed into unconsciousness was,

_I don't regret taking this job, after all._

* * *

><p><strong>AN** **Please read! Important info that won't be given in the story!**- Hello again, Lupa here! Here's another chapter for WoS, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. These first few chapters were pretty much just to give you some background knowledge, give you some information about her abilities and training methods (not to mention her awesome cooking abilities and high intelligence level) so we won't have to worry about it in the future.

Also, this is set in a universe that is kind of like a later version of ours (just with magic and wings and stuff) as shown by TLoZ reference. Basically, they had technology and stuff, but got so advanced what with magic and all that being brought into the gene pool, no longer had any need for it.

Now, if you want to get somewhere, just teleport! No need for cars, planes, jets, or anything. Plus, people here appreciate nature, so if they want to take the scenic route, they go by horseback, or any other animal that they can ride (in this AU, there are many.) Pollution and stuff was taken care of by magic as well, and they have electricity, TV's, computers, running water and such, alongside paper, which was made artificially so they don't harm trees. Basically, it's a tree-hugger kind of society.

We still have terrorists and such (except they use SoMD, or spells of mass destruction rather than kamikaze attacks) and law enforcement to stop them. They have a special monarchy in which the bloodline inherits the throne, however, if enough people don't want them there, there are laws written with magic by the first King that allows them to be dethroned. Basically, it's a peaceful society, though it does still have the occasional waste of precious oxygen, like any sentient race.

**Also, to answer a question I got earlier, the guardians will indeed be Angelos! Also, remember, this is Allxfem!27 pairing, and this is a society that is VERY accepting of **_**any**_ **sort of relationship, like, polyamory for example. There will be a soul connection kind of mechanic, but they aren't going to pull a love at first sight thing. It'll be more like, they feel connected, and love eventually develops from thar. I'm okay with it if you don't like it and decide not to stick around because of that, so now that I've warned you, don't say I didn't, kay?**

Well, I hope you liked that tiny amount of R27 fluff at the end there, because it was admittedly fun to write. I decided to make her the type who doesn't need to sleep much, but, when there is nothing to do, enjoys sleeping. She is the comfort by physical touch type (no, not that kind, I mean like hugs and cuddles and such). It was fun thinking of Reborn's reaction to that situation.

Anyways, sorry for the long Author's Note, and thanks to those who actually read it, since there were some important things in there.

Have a nice life, and Ciao~

-Lupa Altre


	4. Chapter 3 - You Need Two to Harmonize

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and all of it's magnificence does not, unfortunately, belong to me. This fanfiction is non-profit, and for nothing more than free enjoyment and revelling in the writing.**

PS - - - The ideas for harmonization were originally inspired by reighost and araceli, while I did change some things and twist things a bit, the inspiration sprouted from them. Please, make sure to check out their stories, and revel in the magnificence that comes forth from their keyboards.

* * *

><p>"So."<p>

"So…"

At the moment, a rather interesting scene was happening about a mile from the nearest town.

"You can't go into town like that.

"Why not?"

"Because. I said so."

"...That's a terrible reason."

"As your guardian, it is my job to ensure your safety."

She stared at him for a long moment, furry ears twitching irritably, and her tail swished behind her. She bared her teeth, showing off larger than normal canines, and sunset-colored wings buffeted the air behind her. Her feathers were puffed up, and fur standing up straight in an instinctive attempt at making herself seem intimidating. Unfortunately however, the source of her ire was The World's Greatest Hitman (yes, that title does have all capital letters, he's just that awesome) which rendered her attempts useless. As a matter of fact, the only thoughts running through his mind were, '_so her mind has some animalistic traits as well, interesting, maybe I should get Verde to- No, never mind'_, and, '_like a puppy trying to make itself seem tough. Adorable. Wait, what am I thinking-' _he quickly focused back on the conversation in order to derail himself from his current thoughts.

"Reborn!" she whined.

"Fine. The reason you can't go into the town like this is because of those wings, right there."

"My wings?"

"Don't tell me you didn't read about it in those books of yours." When she just looked at him in confusion, he muttered a few choice words under his breath (which she easily caught, wolf-hearing, remember?) Before beginning his explanation.

"Listen, those wings mark you as one of the Cielo. The Cielo, whom have almost disappeared from existence since 200 years ago. You at least read about that, right?" At her nod, he continued. "The Cielo are the most powerful, not to mention incredibly rare, which means that some _people_" he said it as though the word people was too good for them "like to make… collections. Feathers, hair, eyes, some even go so far as to cut off their wings in order to pin them on their walls" he sneered in distaste, making his opinion on such things obvious. "The worst ones though, like to collect the Cielo's themselves. Collecting live human beings, _powerful_ human beings, and treating them like tools. I have heard that they developed a metal _collar_ for any Cielo they manage to catch."

She shivered, wings folding in close to her body, but he wasn't done quite yet.

"If they manage to catch them, those collars can hook up to a Magic Harvester." As she opened her mouth to question this, since she had read about them and they were safe, not to mention legal, machines, but his next sentence had her mouth snapping shut. "_Modified_ Magic Harvesters. They collect magic from live beings and store it, at a cost to the one being harvested from. Of course, the magic harvested is far purer than magic simply gathered from the air, however, there is something tainted about the process."

Tsunami stared at him for a long moment, fearful eyes fading to calculating ones. "Who are the other sky's that you know of."

Generally he wouldn't answer such a demand, however, the nature of the question overrode his usual demand for respect.

"There aren't many left. Only the ones who were not on the island at the time managed to escape the genocide that occurred. Then, those who hunted them appeared, which caused their numbers to dwindle even more. The only ones I know of are Timoteo, Xanxus, Dino, Yuni, Aria, and Byakuran. There was Luce, however… we were unable to protect her." His eyes darkened for a moment, before he quickly switched topics. "There might be others, however, it's unlikely, as no matter what, negative or positive, skies attract attention. _Lot's_ of attention."

"How does that work anyways. I don't really get why skies attract so much attention, I mean, what's so special about having orange flames and a little extra power than everyone else?" She was pretty sure she knew it, but she thought he might be able to give her a more in depth explanation.

"You know how each flame has it's own characteristic, right?" A nod. "Good. Storm is destruction, rain is calming, lightning is protective, sun is regenerative, cloud is propagation, mist is deception, and finally, sky, the one that embraces and accepts all, with harmonization characteristics. They are born leaders, they attract people (Lupa: and trouble) like flies to honey. It doesn't matter if they want attention, they'll get it, though it doesn't necessarily mean that it will be _good_ attention."

She nodded, at this point, she was no longer upset about the restrictions on her freedom, but rather focused on the new influx of information she was receiving. While her memory was indeed eidetic, that didn't mean she was automatically able to find what she remembered on a whim. When she was very young, her father taught her how to, in his words, 'build a mindscape'. At first she had simply thought of it as fun, however, she soon realized the practical uses of it.

She found that she could recall her memories quickly and efficiently, where before, she had to focus for a few minutes to find the things that had been buried underneath her other thoughts. In her first few lessons, she had built a huge forest in her mind. However, as she began to realize the merits of organizing her mind, she hollowed out an enormous tree in the middle of the forest. It had a simple door that swung open, however, inside… well, at the time, it was a mess. She had made the tree a huge library, with limitless shelves, and endless space going upwards, that was far more than should have been possible considering the size. However, this was her mind, so she could do things like that. Anyways, due to the influence of a fiction book in which there was a huge tree with a secret library inside of it, she based her mind-library off of it. This, of course, included swirling fairy lights that moved around and lit the area in a variety of soft colors, pale orange being the primary one, though there was crimson, blue, indigo, green, purple, yellow, and reddish-brown as well. The walls and floor were made of the black of the night sky, with the carpet being dusted with specks that bore a stunning resemblance to the stars and planets. It looked like a mystical planetarium slideshow, heck, the stars and planets even moved! There was obviously no need for stairs in order to reach the books that were in the higher shelves, after all, what are wings for if not to fly with?

Anyways, when she first started, the shelves were empty, and the books holding her memories were scattered across the floor. Luckily at the time she began, there were only 20 years worth of memories to organize, however, that was still quite a bit at the time. It took her a year, in which more memories continued appearing, however, she organized her memories by subject, and then date. There was a section for formulas, equations, dictionaries, languages, magic knowledge, history, memories, and more, everything that she had ever done was there, in easily accessible order. The dancing 'fairy lights' swirled around the newly cleared space, which, after thinking, she had decided was rather empty. While the planetary floor, walls, and ceiling were magnificent, with the books on the shelves, it seemed void. Thus, she made lots of tables, ranging from long, to thin, to circular. heck, there were even some japanese kotatsus scattered throughout (Nami: eheh… it's warm, you know?). After a moment of thought, she had put a snack bar in the middle, complete with tea, hot chocolate, and s'mores (it wouldn't fill her up, but it was delicious. What's a mindscape without any snacks?) and in the center of it all, were nine chairs around a simple table. She wasn't sure why she chose nine, but it felt right, somehow. The chair at the head of the table was a blend of light and dark oranges, another was blue, then there was red, purple, green, brilliant yellow, two indigo's, and, for some reason she wasn't quite sure of, another yellow, that had a coffee machine nearby it. There were other chairs, of course, but these felt… important, somehow.

However, over the years, she had begun to give up hope that she would find anyone to fill those empty chairs. The orange was hers, but still, it was rather lonely, you know, sitting by herself, in that beautiful room, with nothing but eight empty chairs, tables, and many, many memories. The colors in her library had begun to fade, over the years, however, suddenly, it had become bright again, with the appearance of a certain hitman, who shattered the loneliness which she had tried to forget was there.

Laid out on the tables, was the new information she had just been given. These spots were reserved for things that she would need to bring to the forefront of her mind, immediately. The shelves only took about 30 seconds to take a book down from, however, the tables had information right there, in the front of her mind, for immediate access. There were a few other things, like directions, recipes, stuff she would access frequently, however, she put the new information on the center table. It only took up one thin, short book, however, she was sure she would need it, and quickly put it down, before preparing to fully remove herself from the library.

Just as she began to leave, she noticed something odd. There was a new room in her library, and she had no recollection of making it. It was a dark yellow, however, it somehow still seemed bright like the sun. With no prompting, a book from her flame knowledge section slid off it's shelf and into her hand, a glance at the title simply said, _sky_. It opened, flipping to a new page, and a quick glance revealed the title, harmonization.

_Harmonization is a process undergone by skies, which takes place when they find their weathers. The amount of time necessary for harmonization depends on the power of the harmony aspect of the sky involved. There can be more than one of a single weather, though it takes a powerful sky to harmonize with more than one for each flame type. While skies can form a connection with fellow skies, it will only be a mental connection, rather than the twining of souls that come with a harmonization. Most full harmonizations take a few years to reach their full power. Once harmonized, none of them will die until their sky does, at least, not of natural causes. Diseases are also rendered null, due to the flames destroying them._

_Each sky has 6 guardians, though any who harmonize with the sky as well will also experience the protective, and for a more powerful bond, possessive drive towards their sky. A full harmony has the effect of multiplying flame capacity, purity, and channeling finesse for all involved. While the sky is powerful, there are still powerful threats, and due to the common leader status that often comes with it, things such as many desiring their abilities for personal gain, and even the threat of other skies who may engage in a form of dominance battle with a sky powerful enough to be considered a threat will surely occur. The alternate to this is protective feelings, parental feelings, or loyal feelings (the latter commonly emerging after having been defeated by the challenged sky) which can emerge between skies. See chapter on sky interactions for more information._

She raised an eyebrow at the last sentence, unable to help thinking that perhaps her memories were a bit too book like. While she could have simply automatically recalled all information in the book, she found that going over the memory was less-headache inducing in the long run. In an emergency, she would naturally be able to immediately recall anything in her library, however, in a relaxed environment, such things were unnecessary. Besides, she had an unnaturally fast processing speed, which meant her reading speed was 300 words per minute, and that was when she needed to consider what she was reading. When she only needed to skim, her speed doubled.

As she threw the book over her shoulder, where it then proceeded to fly back to it's place on the shelf, she turned back to the yellow door. Burned into the wood, was the picture of a fedora. This clued her in to just what, or rather, who (though some would debate that), this door connected to. The question was… how, not to mention when, did she form a full harmony with the greatest hitman in the world!? Wasn't one this powerful (she could feel his presence, not to mention his scent (gunpowder and velvet) and she wasn't even standing very close to the door!) This was supposed to take _years_, not hours!

Leaving forgotten, she began pacing back and forth. She hadn't so much as reached out towards him with her flames yet. She had intended to eventually, so she would be able to find him if something happened, however, a full harmony was most definitely _not_ in her plans- Oh. _That._

She remembered something her papa had told her a short while after she had managed to activate her flames.

~~~_Flashback~~~_

"_Listen, Tsunami-chan," he began, causing her to snap to attention. He never used her actual name unless it was important, "you are very, very special, okay?"_

_She nodded. Ordinarily, she would have considered this just another of his long complimenting(?) sessions in which he told her all about how smart and wonderful she was. However, his tone and body language were telling a very different story._

"_You have lot's and lot's of flames-"_

"_I know, papa, you said having nine flame types is very unique."_

"_That's right, but not what I'm talking about right now. You have lot's of different flames, or rather, it seems like you do. What it actually is, is an amazing talent for manipulating your flames. You actually only have one type, sky flames, because it's impossible for a sky to have any other types. However, skies can change their flames to replicate the characteristics of other flames. The reason your feathers change to portray your flame type is because first of all, your flames are so powerful that they can influence things far more that most people. The other reason is that you are very, very sensitive to magic fluctuations, which means that your body is simply responding to the incredibly powerful flames in your body._

"_They are truly orange, however, when you relax and allow your magic to go wild, they are a multitude of colours, this is simply because you are a natural at changing your flame type, which makes it natural for your flames to become a different type on their own. This also explains how you have so many flames of each type, it's because you don't. You simply tap into your ridiculously large reserves and manipulate them into a different type._

"_However, speaking of your large flame reserves, there is something I should mention. Your flames will constantly leak out into your surrounding in order to keep from overwhelming your body. Once you have a full harmony, which i'll explain later, your guardians will balance you out and channel your flames, so they won't leak into your surroundings anymore. Don't worry, nobody will be able to see them, however, flame detectors can pick them up, and other skies can as well, which means any sky who senses you has the possibility of attacking you, though there is one other thing. Anybody who is highly compatible with your flame, such as your destined guardians, spend so much as a single day near you, the harmonization will automatically snap into place, which means that you'll have borderline strangers following you around, being overprotective, growling at anyone who comes too close to you, or even stares to long, and generally making a nuisance of themselves."_

"_I'll warn you now, be careful of your rain guardian. They are almost always relaxed, cheerful, and friendly to everyone, unless their sky is involved. They are basically very unused to dealing with any sort of emotions outside of cheerful calmness, and occasional melancholy, which means the amplified feelings of protective possessiveness that the bond provides will be very… overwhelming for them."_

_She gave him a long measured look, or tried to, her form was the equivalent of a almost-but-not-quite-eight-year-old, after all, and her beauty and cuteness nullified the attempt at seriousness._

"_So, what you're saying is, I'm going to have a really nice cheerful person being really possessive and controlling due to their un-pre-pear-ed-nas, and probably attempting to keep anyone and everyone else away from me."_

_He smiled at her attempt to say the word. She was similar to a human dictionary, but there were still a few (VERY few) words she had trouble with. It was so cu~~te! "Yup! You catch on so fast, Nami-chan~. They won't keep __**everyone**_ _away though, anyone else who harmonizes with you will be exempt from their hostility. Of course, more people means more possessive people, so it's trading one thing for another. Judging by your flame purity, you're going to have a bunch of monsters on a leash." He adopted a thoughtful look for a brief moment. "I almost feel sorry for anyone who tries to mess with you. Almost. But since they would be messing with my precious lupacchiotto, they would surely deserve whatever happens to them."_

"_You sound certain. What if my guardians are nice and normal, and the bond isn't as strong as you seem to think, which would make them like nice, normal, not going around beating people up, friendly kind of protectiveness."_

"_Awww~, my Nami-chan has such a good imagination! With flames like yours, it's impossible for them to __**NOT**_ _be like I described." He proclaimed, oblivious to the abrupt paling of the child in his arms as she remembered his description. Monsters on a leash._

_~End Flashback~_

She winced at remembering that particular memory. Judging by the first person who she had harmonized with, her papa's prediction was coming true already. The door, which now that she looked closer, she realized was the trigger in order to fully complete the bond. So much as touch it, and the bond would be sealed.

It was an easy decision.

She quickly turned around in order to move away from it, intending to put something that would block the door in front so she could keep from finishing the connection. Of course, this was about when her luck kicked in. Or rather, magic itself had decided that she was going to be sealing this bond (Magic: and more to come! I'll make sure of it… *evil laugh*). Why? Don't tell anyone, but magic was actually a huge fan of romance novels. Oh, and this would also help her with saving a bunch of people, but who cares about that. Naturally though, poor, poor Tsunami had no idea of Magic's odd fascination with romance novels and playing matchmaker. All she knew was that, for the first time in many, _many_ years, her clumsiness had suddenly returned at the absolute _worst_ possible time.

As she fell into the yellow, fedora engraved door, she could have sworn she heard someone giggling gleefully, and the door flung itself open, and dark yellow magic reached out and wound itself around her like an overly-affectionate cat, because while _he_ may not have realized it, his magic sure did, and _lonelylonelylonely_ was finally becoming _homehappyprotectmine, _which it had been waiting for for _so, so __**long**_.

* * *

><p>Reborn narrowed his eyes at the <em>lupacchiotto <em>in front of him, and felt irritation well up. She wasn't listening, heck, she might as well be in a magical library in the middle of a forest for all the listening she was doing (Lupa: If only you knew…). Nobody ignored him. Not even sinfully beautiful angels who- _Nope, not going there. I'm not in denial, I'm not in denial, I'm not in denial. Maybe I should make that my personal mantra._

Suddenly her eyes widened in stunned horror, and, all thoughts of how he could punish her for ignoring him forgotten, he worriedly leaned forward, or at least tried to, but suddenly, his magic flared, and something snapped into place, and he realized that up until now, his world had been spinning sideways, and it was finally righted. Where before, there was an emptiness that _he hadn't even realized was there_, now there was orange and brilliance and color, and what he at first didn't realize, his magic quickly told him just _why_ there was suddenly _orangehomewarmthlovekindnessaccepting__right_ singing in the back of his mind, seeming as though it belonged there, which he realized, it _did_.

As his magic sang, he clearly felt the simple realization resonating through him. He had _harmonized_, and not just any harmony, he had a perfect, beautiful, full harmony, with such a pure, beautiful sky. Of course, it took him only a moment longer to realize just who it was, as his magic made sure to inform him of that too. There was no room for astonishment or confusion, no time to consider how he already had such a powerful harmony with someone who he had met only a few days ago, the only things that managed to make it through the mind-numbing euphoria were simple concepts, of which the central ones were, _mine, protect, _and the realization of how beautifully _wonderful_ this was.

Iemitsu had underestimated his daughter, though they didn't know this. Her flames were so strong, so pure, so wonderful, that for whoever was lucky enough to harmonize with her, there was _never_ going to be a stop to being overprotective and possessive. Because something like this, was definitely worth protecting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So… Did you guys like it? I'm sorry for not updating in so long, (16 days!) but, as the age old excuse goes, life happened. I basically got super duper behind in my classes and was making _**TWO F's**_, so I had to get my hind end in gear.

Apologies for making this chapter so short considering how long it's been, and from now on, I'll try and make it weekly updates, maybe more depending on how much inspiration I get.

**Also, **can you guys guess one of my future plot points? If anyone manages it, then I'll PM you some of my ideas and thoughts while writing! Either that, or a digital cookie. You can choose. Melody tells me it's really obvious, (which was kind of the point) so I guess I'd better prepare to write up some information. (btw, Mel-chan~ thanks for helping me find any mistakes!)

**Darling Reviewers,**

Sorry for not having responded to anyone about anything yet except in PMs, but I kept getting so anxious to post the chapter that I forgot to mention you guys. If there is a review that asks me a question, I WILL make sure to either PM you about it, or respond in public, so **READ THE A/N FOR ANSWERS. **Sorry bout the caps bold, but people like to skip these things, so, yeah.

Anyways, if I don't personally respond, whether here in the story or in a PM, do NOT think that I don't read them. Actually, I read them, and reread them, and stare off into space with a dreamily happy expression on my face. As a matter of fact, for one of my chapters, I hadn't intended on updating as fast as I did, however, when I read all your reviews, I decided to sit down until I could write another chapter. Yes, you did indeed make me that happy.

What i'm trying to say here, is that while I don't personally answer, I certainly do read your reviews, and they even inspire me to push myself and write more, not to mention making me deliriously happy, so thank you all very much!

**One last thing**, as this is my first fic, I realize therewill be mistakes, plot-holes, and other things. While I **won't change the plot in order to incorporate an idea that I don't like**, I still would **love some suggestions, (constructive) criticism, and other things like that.** While I can't guarantee they'll be incorporated, they might manage to spark the flames of inspiration, whether for this story or another one, so fire away!

Ciao~

-Lupa Altre


	5. Chapter 4 - Stormy Sailing Ahead

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, this is non-profit and simply for enjoyment._

-PS - Here's another chapter, up moderately quickly! After those 16 days of abstinence from writing, I find myself with too many ideas on my hands! Please remember to suggest anything in the review section! Can't guarantee it'll be used, but it **will** be looked at!

* * *

><p>She sighed as she adjusted the hat and black trenchcoat (castiel style!) that was currently concealing her… extra features. She had black sunglasses on as well, in order to hide the orange glow of her eyes, not to mention the cat-like pupils. Unfortunately, even with all of this, she was somehow extremely eye-catching. The way she walked, her voice, her scent, her very presence drew all eyes towards her. However, she didn't realize this, as she was far too busy glaring at Reborn as they drew ever closer to the town. Reborn, meanwhile, simply smirked, seeming quite pleased with himself. She mentally snarled as she remembered just what it was that put that smug look on his face.<p>

_~Flashback~_

_She looked around wildly, realizing, in confusion, that she was sitting in The Orange Chair at the center table. As her tired eyes glanced around in confusion, she looked over the chairs, blue, still empty, red, same, brilliant yellow, nothing, green, empty… as she glanced over each chair, the feeling of loneliness which she constantly suppressed, had made another appearance. At least, it did until she looked at the last chair, the dark yellow one. The person who was currently sitting there, staring at her with an incredibly intense look, immediately caused all exhaustion to evaporate._

'_Nowaynowaynoway. Just. No. Way.' While she outwardly appeared calm, if a bit shocked at this revelation, on the inside, she was panicking. Unfortunately, considering this was the inside of her mind, it quickly became rather obvious. The fairly lights that were previously lazily fluttering around the room, were spinning in wild spirals at dizzying speeds. All the books that weren't on the shelves flew open, as the pages began rapidly turning while she searched through her memories as to how, exactly, this had happened. All the while, Reborn looked around in interest. He was far more relaxed than usual, due to the influence of his sky, and considering they were in her mind, which was coated with her signature, it had the effect of a powerful sedative. Finally, she found it, in the form of a small book. That, for some reason, had a padlock on it, and was wrapped in chains tying it to the table it sat on. She usually would have taken a moment to wonder why she had a bound memory sitting out on the tables, but in her upset, she didn't think about it for more than a second._

_As she attempted to will it to her side, the only sign it gave was one of straining against the chains that held it. Her eyes narrowed coldly, as she simply raised one dainty hand, and pointed at it. Then, in one snapping movement, she flipped her hand, and crooked her pointer finger. Immediately, the chains shattered with a crack like thunder [Lupa: dramatic much? Magic: I do things with pizzaz ;)] and the book smoothly flew into her hands. She sharply turned back around towards the table and set the thin book down in front of her._

_Reborn turned and looked at her. There was a rather strange look on his face, however, she discounted it as an effect of the newly formed harmony that even now was singing through her, and likely him as well. Reborn, meanwhile, was straining to keep his usual blank expression through the feeling that burned through him everytime he so much as glanced at her. Although his difficulty might have something to do with the fact that a good part of him wanted him to go right out and tell her how he felt, now that he wasn't in denial anymore._

'_I was not in denial.'_

'_I'm a part of you. We both know it was denial.'_

'_How did this happen anyways. Magic isn't supposed to be sentient.'_

'_It usually isn't. However, now that I'm as strong as I am, it's only natural that I would gain some sort of consciousness. I took most of my personality from you.'_

'_...'_

'_Anyways! I still don't see why we can't just jump her.'_

'_That sounds like a surefire way to make her hate us.'_

'_So you've accepted me.'_

'_Not like I have a choice.' His magic was surprisingly good at redirecting the conversation. Must have got it from him._

'_True.'_

_He snapped back to reality when the chains broke on that book that she really seemed to want for some reason. After all, thunder is fairly hard to ignore. As he watched her set the book down and open it, he returned to his previous action of looking around her mind. He glanced over the well organized memories, observed the lights which were beginning to settle back to their lazy fluttering, and adopted a smug smirk at the yellow door which was currently wide open. It was going to be tough to close the mental link, not that he wanted to either way._

_As he looked around, his eyes narrowed as he spotted something in the shadows of the library. Looking closer, he soon realized that it was a simple door. Well, simple isn't a very good word for it. It was a reinforced titanium door, that was covered in ridiculously large chains and locks, not to mention, were those __sealing runes!?_ _He wondered why exactly she would have something that needed to be chained up so… enthusiastically in her mind. His magic (?:call me Scuro; Reborn: have I developed a split personality; Scuro:...maybe), _Scuro _snarled at the very thought of something harming her. Reborn honestly kind of agreed with that sentiment. Anything that might attempt to hurt her would have to go through him._

_At a sigh of defeat coming from her direction, he turned back around to see her closing the book and setting it down, before massaging her temples. (_I could help with that. A nice back and shoulder massage- _Shut up, Scuro. It's not the time for that.) While his expression didn't change, he did his best to give off a questioning feeling, which she apparently caught, as she explained the reason of her current irritation._

"_I was reviewing the memories that lead up to this situation. I'm honestly irritated at myself. Not only did I form a pre-harmony with you while not giving you any choice, thanks to not remembering the fact that I constantly leak magic and will automatically form a harmony with anyone compatible. Finally, I forced a bond without getting your input, due to the fact that I, in truly idiotic fashion, tripped into the door while I was turning to leave. To summarize, I inadvertently forced you into a full harmony that you probably don't even want. Unfortunately, I don't know of any way to safely dissolve it without harming one of us, however, I'm working on that, so you shouldn't have to put up with-" She stopped abruptly, which probably had something to do with the fact that Reborn had stood up somewhere around the word dissolve and was now leaning over her with his arms on either side of her her head. His face was far too close for her overall comfort, put simply, he had apparently decided to completely disregard the words, personal space. Although, for some reason, while she should have felt intimidated in his presence, instead, she wanted to start purring. (Lupa: wolves don't exactly purr, but they make a rumbling sound very similar, plus, as you might have realized by her eyes and stripes, she has a bit of cat in her, namely, tiger. Just a little extra info, it'll be important later. Probably.) It might have something to do with the fact that she was currently being overwhelmed by his scent of roasted coffee beans and soft velvet. She swore that she could feel his magic wrapping around her, and the warmth that flooded her veins made her fight to stop the purr from rising up within her chest quickly became a losing battle. However, his next words snapped her out of it (kind of)._

"_Don't say that. Don't __**ever**_ _say anything like that again. You didn't force me into this, and you certainly aren't going to try and dissolve it. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for someone to accept me for more than what I could give them, more than that, for someone to be powerful enough to give me a sky to rest in? Do you think I would let you dissolve that? This connection goes both ways. A sky without her weather is just as lonely as a weather without his sky. You need me just as much as I need you now, so don't talk about dissolving it."_

_She looked at him for a long long moment, searching, for what, even she didn't know. Finally, she decided that maybe, just maybe, he was right. They would both get the chance to escape the neverending loneliness that had been a constant presence up until then. She allowed her lips to turn upwards in a tiny smile, and he seemed to relax, straightening up from his previous position before smirking at her and reaching out to ruffle her hair. Of course, her luck kicked in once again, and unfortunately for her, she exposed her weakness to someone who would happily take advantage of it._

_As his fingers ran through her fluffy hair, (Scuro: How is hair so spiky so soft?) they accidentally brushed against her ears. The effect was instantaneous. Her eyes slammed shut as pleasure washed through her system, and she began purring like a motor. A very loud, happy motor. She would feel embarrassed, but it felt so good…_

_Reborn, meanwhile, now had a full blown smirk going on, as he switched from running his fingers through her hair, to scratching and rubbing her ears, which were somehow even softer. The gold and crimson color scheme certainly worked for her, he thought absently, not even trying to quell his thoughts anymore. As she leaned into his chest and actually began rubbing her head against him like a cat, his smirk, for a brief moment, almost turned into a genuine smile. Almost. After one final rub, he removed his hand, and sat back to watch her reaction._

_At first, she opened her eyes and looked around blearily, seeming as though she was half-asleep. As her eyes landed on him, she slowly blinked once. Twice. Three times. He was not disappointed._

_Her eyes widened, realization echoing within their depths, and her pupils dilated in horror, as a brilliant rosy flush climbed it's way up her neck and face from her chest (don'tstaredon'tstaredon't- I'm sure she won't notice… It's her fault for wearing such a low-cut kimono anyways) All the way to the tip of her ears. That's right, her previously golden fur was now a nice shade of light goldish-pink. Her hair as well, surprisingly enough, began to turn tulip petal pink starting from the roots and rapidly moving down to the tips._

_For a long moment, he simply stared, before his lips began twitching. Since Reborn doesn't laugh, instead, the sound that emerged was something along the lines of an amused/derogatory snort._

"_By the way, Nami, let's get back to the reality and prepare to go into that town. We'll need to pick out what you're going to wear, a disguise that works, but doesn't make you seem suspicious. Can you use your illusions?"_

_Still blushing, she attempted to adopt a professional demeanor, but her embarrassed stutter prevented that. "N-no. I c-could make something t-temporarily, b-but it would take too much effort, and a-any hit that w-was even fairly p-powerful would cause it to f-fall apart. E-even just being b-bumped into too many t-times would destroy i-it." She stammered out, though her hair was going back to it's normal color. "I've got a hat and a black trenchcoat in my bag though."_

_He nodded. "That should work. Let's go. While it's certainly interesting being in your mind, we need to get going."_

_She nodded and, obviously without thinking, said, "it's not like you can't come in whenever you want. Now that the bond is sealed, you can come in using that door anytime you so desire," she said, mind elsewhere._

_Reborn, meanwhile, smirked. "Good. I'll come in whenever I feel like it then."_

"_Uh-huh… wha?!"_

"_Thanks for the invitation," and then he was gone. She stared at the spot he had previously been and went over the conversation. After a long moment of wondering, why do these things always happen to me… she closed her eyes, and left the peaceful sanctuary of her mind. She refused to admit that maybe, just maybe, this wasn't exactly a bad thing._

_~Flashback End~_

She gave another sigh, and then glanced up as they walked through the gates side-by-side. Reborn, meanwhile, shot her another smirk. She had applied a weak concealment spell on both of them, not enough to become invisible, but enough to keep them from being noticed by anyone who wasn't a flame-active. Or at least, it was working for Reborn.

"So… what do you want to do first?"

He gave her a condescending look. "Tsunami, this is your trip, don't you have anything planned?"

"Err…" Under her hat, her ears twitched as she listened to the surrounding conversations. Ah-hah! Perfect!

"There's a festival starting tonight at around five! It's going to happen each night for the rest of the week!" She proclaimed, quite pleased with her discovery. "Plus, I hear that there's an amazing pianist here, and a sushi place that happens to be one of the best in the country!"

He gave her a slightly approving look. "That will do. Now, let's find a place where we can stay for the next few days. Actually…" His approving look switched to a sadistic smirk "I think I may have just the place in mind…"

* * *

><p>As she walked onto the premises of the gokudera family, she glanced around. It was stunning. The gardens were filled with flowers of all kinds and colors, flowing rivers, and elegant bridges. However, the relaxing area was offset by the house. A dull grey monstrosity, it was. The castle was squat and short, small, square windows and listless brown roof tiles. It held none of the characteristic elegance and windy lightness that The Library Tower had, with it's elegant spiraling heights, and huge windows, both regular and stained glass, allowing a brilliant view of the outside world.<p>

She wasn't a spoiled brat, she could easily put up with such a place. However, there was something else that had her stopping where she stood and giving the place a disdainful look.

Reborn glanced at her and arched a brow. "Problem?" he asked coolly. Inside, he was a touch disappointed, he hadn't pegged her as the bratty type.

Her next sentence laid such thoughts to rest. "I have no problem with the building or land itself, however, what fills it, is a different story indeed." At the questioning feeling she got from him (she didn't even realize that she was instinctively making use of the bond to get a sense for his emotions), she disdainfully said, "These lands stink." An arched brow was her only reply. With a sigh, she elaborated, skin crawling at being so close to such a thing. "This place stinks of family blood, and traitorous deeds. It stinks of blood and greed. I can feel the gold and jewels adorning those halls, the fancy tapestries and riches, and I can feel that only the oldest things truly belong to them. They smell of dirty blood and murderous thieves, slaughtered families over a jeweled vase, dead children over another's family heirloom. Many are living there, yet it stinks of loneliness and cruelty. Scorned children, all because they came from the wrong mother, gossips and fools fill those cold halls." She gave him a frigid look. "The little kindness within these walls will soon be snuffed out at this rate."

Reborn may be immune to most surprises, however, her telling all this with a single glance, things he had never so much as suspected, could shock the most cynical hearts, and there were no lies in what she said, each word rang with certainty and truth. However… "How do you know all this?"

"Tigolf blood runs through my veins, and my magic strengthens it's properties. The wolf can smell emotions and lies, the tiger's eye can see the riches and their past, the magic magnifies those abilities many times over. I can usually control it, however, a place filled with such _filth_" she spat the word, as though it left a foul taste in her mouth, "rings clear and true through my senses. This place feels like sharp teeth in every smile, a dagger hidden behind every falsely kind word. I may seem a brat because of it, however, I have no desire to stay in such a place. Evil is like tar, it slowly covers you, immobilizes you so you can't wipe it off easily, and stains your skin forever, no matter how hard you scrub. The air here is tainted. I feel sorry for anyone who still holds goodness inside them living within that prison."

Reborn, who may be a killer, but had no stomach for the things she was describing, icily said, "I have no desire to stay within a murderers home. We'll find another place, and you'll be with me, to warn me of any taint." He was, however, interested in the Tigolf blood she had mentioned. The Tigolf was said to have been a mistake, born of man's folly in attempting to play God, by fusing two kings of two very different species. The Tigolf absorbed all the magic within the building at it's birth, killing every soul with taint on it, yet those who still had a chance to change were mysteriously spared, the way it knew of these things was unknown. It was exceptionally powerful, unkillable, yet never attacked those with a chance to become different people. All the things that had been stolen by it's creators, were returned to the ones whom it belonged to, even if they themselves didn't know it belonged to them. Then, the tale followed in the cliche that similar stories always went by. After it's duty was done, the Tigolf disappeared. Perhaps it was more than just a tale after all.

"Does that have anything to do with that sealed door of yours, near the back of your mind."

She flinched at the question. "...Think of what atrocities must be committed in order to fuse two very different creatures, and magic as well." Was all she said, and he felt fury well up at the implications of those words. Before he could either prod further, or offer some Reborn-ish form of comfort, she changed the subject. "So, where are we going to be staying since this place is out of the question?"

As he thought about the question, she blinked at the realization that there was a presence who had been there throughout the entire conversation. She had been unable to sense him due to being occupied with the evil clouding her perspective of anything beyond the filth filling those halls. She sent a quick glance towards the boy who had spied on them, and as her eyes met with beautiful forest green ones, they lit up with an orange glow that clearly shone through the sunglasses. At his astonished and confused look, she automatically brought her empathic abilities which she hadn't used for years now out of dormancy, and sent waves of forgiveness, warmth, and gentleness toward him. After all, wolves are born with the ability to communicate with their fellows wordlessly, so why should one such as herself be any different? What confused her though, was the fact that she had automatically done that at his emotional suffering. She didn't get any such urge with any of the hurting people who she had passed on the streets. Really, the only ones who should have drawn such a reaction were those who were part of her pack, and the only one who had gained such a label from her animal side was Reborn, or at least, that's what she thought… however, her musings were quickly cut off by Reborn saying he had an idea of the area they could try out, as she turned away, she caught a flash of silver out of the corner of her eye, but ignored it, as it wasn't like they were going to be seeing each other again anytime soon, right?

If she had only gone over her mindscape, she would have realized there was another new door, this one red, with a swirling storm burned into it's crimson surface. Her reaction would surely have been hilarious. Oh well, can't win em' all.

* * *

><p>Gokudera Hayato, piano prodigy, pyrotechnist, known well as a rude, violent child, was currently acting very out of character. At the moment, he was sitting on the chair beside his desk, crouched over papers, and furiously scribbling away. At first glance, he was busy doing something that was surely important, however, if you got closer, you would quickly realize that the furious scribbling was simply him attempting to look busy in order to keep anyone from coming over and getting a good look at his face.<p>

At the moment, he was doing a fantastic rendition of a ripe tomato. His face was bright red, all the way from his neck to the tips of his ears. Large, scarlet wings were folded behind him, each feather gleaming with health and, if one had good senses, barely contained magic. Storm, namely, though there were traces of others.

What had him so worked up, exactly? _That girl_, that's what.

'_What the heck was that!? What just happened there!? Who was she!? How was it possible for anyone to be that alluring!?'_

Several minutes of asking himself questions along those lines later, he had calmed down a bit. At least enough to lean back in the chair and consider what he knew.

'_First of all, they were going to stay here. Second of all, they decided not to. Third, the reason was that she was able to sense the evil with one glance, and thus refused to stay here due to that. Forth, while she didn't know I was there at first, she realized while they were were leaving, and, instead of calling me out, did some… _**thing** _to comfort me, before turning to leave. Finally, her eyes were like a cat's, except orange, and _glowing_, which was probably why she wore those sunglasses._

He firmly ignored the fact that she had inspired some odd feelings in him. If he didn't acknowledge them, they would go away. He wouldn't admit that after looking into her eyes for a few brief moments, he now felt the urge to find her, protect her, and, most of all, make sure no one else got within touching distance, though that other guy was exempt from that last bit.

A maid abruptly walked in his room, without any warning. Likely trying to catch him unawares. "Hayato-sama, Gokudera-sama desires your presence in his office." Schooling his features to ones of angry indifference, he gave a sharp nod in acknowledgement. She gave him a respectful bow, a movement that somehow seemed to have a mocking edge to it, before leaving the room.

As he stood, straightening himself up before beginning the walk towards his… _gene-donors_ office, he thought, for the first time in a long time, about the emptiness currently gnawing a hole through him. 195 years. 195 years alone, without a sky for him to reside with. 195 years of catering to his bastard of a father's every whim. He wanted a sky. He had heard of how it felt to find your sky, how it felt to finally have a home, filling that empty void all powerful flame users had. Something he had begun to lose hope for. However, for some reason, he felt as though, if he only went to the festival, then maybe, just maybe, that would all come to an end. If he did find his sky, then he would surely hold on, and never let go. If he had to walk through hell and move mountains, then he would do so. Even if he had to betray his family, who, he realized, he had stopped thinking of as his family since he was only 87 years old.

As he walked through those halls with riches soaked in dirty blood, as he walked through that ridiculous oversized, over-decorated door to face his bastard father, the man who had orchestrated his mother death all those years ago, for some reason he wasn't sure of, glowing orange eyes were what filled his thoughts. Eyes the color of the sky in the light of the setting sun, filled with love, warmth, acceptance, forgiveness, and a kindness that beckoned to his closed off heart.

As he listened to his father tell him about what he wanted him to do with half-an ear, mind focused on those eyes, he wondered briefly if perhaps, there was a reason behind him feeling that way.

This was when his father pulled out a picture of his target.

"My sources tell me that a powerful young sky has walked into our town. She doesn't have any guardians, it seems, though she does have a travelling companion, however, nobody considered him worth paying attention to. He faded into the background completely, like a concealment spell was on him, but they would have sensed something like that. I want you to capture the young sky and bring her here. I'm sure that with the element of surprise on your side, you'll be able to easily capture her. Try and keep her as unblemished as possible," _you talk like she's a piece of merchandise_ "so we can make use of her abilities more effectively. Do this, and we'll set you free, there will be no need for you once we have a sky, and not just any sky, but a sky of Cielo."

Hayato's head snapped around to stare at his father, checking for the legitimacy of his statement, and when he saw that he meant what he was saying he simply nodded. He didn't want to do something like this, but there was no place for kindness in the world he lived in, he could only take care of himself. This sky was going to be a sacrifice on his journey to escaping from the clutches of his gene-donor, and while he felt bad about it, he wouldn't be a self-sacrificial lamb for some stranger. As he agreed, he felt a magic contract settle around them, which meant that there was absolutely no way out unless one of them died.

However, as his father slid the picture of his target to him, it only took seconds for horror and regret to sink in.

His whole being rejected what he was about to do. What he now had to do. What magic itself would make sure he did. As he stared into stunning orange eyes, that even through a picture, seemed to radiate kindness and love, he wanted to refuse, he wanted to shout as loudly as he could, (which was quite loud, lot's of practice you know) that no, he most certainly would _not_ do this.

However, the contract was now wrapped around his core, seeming far heavier than it had only seconds ago, and, against his will, his mouth opened, and his lips formed words that his entire being rejected with everything he had.

"_As you have said, so shall it be."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yep, I'm ending it here. Starting to understand the allure of leaving cliffhangers at the end of a chapter. They work surprisingly well.

**All I want to say here, is that if any of you have talent in the drawing field, I would love it if you submitted some fanart for the cover. I'd be grateful for anything, as even if it's not used, I love looking through what ideas you guys come up with, and put down on paper.**

Ciao~

-Lupa Altre


	6. Chapter 5 - Heartbreaker

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or anything else except my own ideas, and OC's, so please don't arrest me!

**PS: I haven't gotten comments about it yet, but before you say Tsuna is OP, remember, she lived in a library for 195 years, it'd be weird if she didn't. Plus, she's been learning that long, but there are others who have been learning much, much longer...**

* * *

><p>Tsunami carefully examined each potential place to stay as they walked down the street. She muttered under her breath in irritation. Seriously, where had all the decent human beings gone? She whined deep in her throat when she passed a place that was particularly unpleasant. It smelled like… no, not thinking about that.<p>

Reborn shot her a worried look, wanting to reach out and offer comfort. Unfortunately, he wasn't exactly the poster child for displaying your emotions, so it looked more like he a considering glance, kind of like I-wonder-what-torture-methods-I-should-use-next kind of feeling. (Lupa: Poor guy, don't you realize that if you want to get the girl, you can't terrify her out of her wits?) Naturally, her response was to hurriedly get back to searching. As they entered the restaurant district, she caught the slightest whiff of something that rather stood out from the stench of bribery and thieves filling the streets.

Turning her head in an attempt to catch the scent, she moved towards the general direction, and was unprepared for the full effect. Immediately, all her senses crashed, and she felt a warm, comfortable sensation, like the one you get when the temperature is perfect, it's nice and peaceful, and you're about to fall asleep. She didn't even notice that a low, sleepy purr had begun rumbling out of her chest at this point, as she swayed drunkenly on her feet. Reborn's concern immediately skyrocketed. He could see a faint orange glow behind her sunglasses, not so much that anyone would see it, but if you knew what you were looking for…

As the tranquil sensation washed through her, her grip on her flames relaxed quite a bit, until her flames were leaking out and a light orange haze snaked it's way through the air. Thankfully, the harmonizing effect of the flames was clearly present, so nobody noticed the sudden warm pressure saturating the air. Anger and irritation drained away, children fighting over a toy were now smiling brightly at each other as they shared, the sudden good mood prevented anyone from noticing anything amiss. Reborn, meanwhile, was having difficulties. The sudden influx of _his_ sky's flame was not only putting him in an incredibly good mood, it was simultaneously driving his recently acquired protective instincts up the wall.

Despite it's good effects, it also seemed to be attracting a bit of attention from the wrong sort. A large gang of 35 delinquents hazily made their way towards to distracted girl. In her current state, they could have easily subdued her. Of course, not counting the fact that the greatest hitman in the world, was standing right beside her, and was itching to pound someones face in. He got his wish.

As one of the suicidal (though they didn't know it yet) fools tried to get a little grabby with the oblivious Cielo, his face abruptly got acquainted with a black dress shoe. He flew backwards, skipped across the dusty ground like a smooth stone across a lake, before slamming into a stone wall, which, in later years, would be a tourist trap, where people could see what happens when you mess with a guardians sky (5 dollars to see the delinquents dent! 5 dollars!). Before the others could register what had just happened, 5 more were hit by a roundhouse kick, and sent flying. As they finally snapped out of their drunken stupor, they realized that maybe, this wasn't the best idea.

Unfortunately for them, this was when Reborn pulled out his handgun (Leon would be back in a few days, he hadn't come with him to meet Tsunami due to a 'private matter'), and began rapidly shooting bullets that wouldn't kill (clean-up was too much trouble) due to special properties. Each time a bullet hit, they were immediately knocked unconscious by the pain. Within thirty seconds, the fight- no, the beatdown, was over, and nobody had noticed a thing, due to them still being high on the pure sky flames _still_ hanging in the air. A satisfied smirk later, and he was back to following just to the left of Tsunami as she continued towards the scent she had caught. As they neared a small restaurant, she stumbled a bit, shaking her head slowly. The sign above it said, in simple font, Takesushi.

When she looked up again, it seemed as though her wits had slightly returned to her, as she eyed the building cautiously. Of course, it was at this point that a tall figure came running around the corner at a ridiculously fast speed. Due to the unexpectedness of the situation, neither was able to stop it(Reborn) or get out of the way(Tsunami) as the tall figure crashed right into her.

Shaking her head to get rid of the painful ringing, she hazily looked into concerned chocolate brown eyes(was there something else there..?), turned up slightly at the corners, set in a tanned face with spiky black hair. Unfortunately, she was unable to examine him too closely, due to the fact that she was beginning to see double, though she could have sworn she caught a glimpse of deep-set sadness. Her healing process was usually incredibly fast, unless exposed to powerful rain flames, however, she didn't remember getting hit by any.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked, worriedly peering down at the tiny figure lying limply beneath him.

Her only reply was a low groan of pain, before her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and she fell into blissful unconsciousness, to the sound of worried calls and snarls of fury. Her last words before she went under were, "Reborn… don't… kill him…"

* * *

><p>Yamamoto Takeshi was having a bad day. No, that was a severe understatement. Yamamoto Takeshi was having a <em>terrible<em> day. Just because he was kind and easygoing, didn't mean that he didn't have a breaking point either. He did have a breaking point, a rather short one, actually, when it came to something he actually cared about, luckily(for everyone else) there were few things that actually got to him. Put simply, most buttons that people pushed had no effect, however, when you pushed the right one… well, you won't want to be within a 5 mile radius of him at that point.

First, when he got up that morning, his dad, _his only steady support_, was going to begin traveling around the world, perfecting his sushi-making skills, and sightseeing, as soon as the week-long festival was over and done with. He couldn't even go with him!

Next, he was having trouble with aero-blade* recently. He was much sharper than most people thought, and had easily caught the irritated glances his teammates shot at him when they thought he wasn't looking, as there was little chance for them to play in the big competitions without him at his best considering he was their star player, and that he more often than not pulled both his and the weight of the entire team in the games, so there went the other part of his support system.

As though that wasn't bad enough, some of his 'friends' rubbed salt on the wound, by going on and on about how sorry they were about him no longer being able to play, and then walking away without so much as an attempt at comforting him. Some friends. They were sorry about him not being able to win the game for them, but nobody thought for more than a second about how _he_ felt, unable to properly play as he wanted.

Finally, to put the icing on the cake, as he was running home(at his usual inhuman speed) he was distracted by the days events, and didn't notice the girl standing in his way, thus ending up where he was now, with an overprotective fedora-wearing-guy giving him a frigid glare as he stood over them.

As he blinked, glancing around blearily and without moving, realized that he was laying on something that wasn't the ground, unless the ground had recently become just under 5 feet to his almost-but-not-quite 6, not to mention the soft hourglass shape that fit perfectly against his hard, lean-muscled body. It only took him a second to realize that the only possibility was that he was laying on a girl (with a very nice body, his hormones added) who was most likely being crushed underneath him at this very moment. He immediately raised himself off her, ending up on his hands and knees over her thin body. However, he didn't think about any of that as he stared in awe at the girl beneath him. His pure blue wings that seemed to burn with an unearthly light, spread out behind him in an instinctively protective manner towards her, as he stared into sunset orbs, shadowed by midnight-colored lashes, set into medium toned skin kissed with gold. Black sunglasses lay of to the side, though the hat and cloak she was currently wearing had somehow managed to stay on.

As he worriedly asked her whether or not she was okay, all while staring into those magnificent eyes, that made even him want to let his guard down, her only response was a few unintelligible mutterings, before she fell into unconsciousness, leaving the words, "Reborn… don't… kill him…", at which point he took notice of the terrifying aura currently focused on him. As he listened to the snarled words, he managed to catch something along the lines of, "_get off her. Right. NOW._" He was oblivious, not insane(mostly) so he quickly heeded those words, turning to face the girl's companion, wings raised in a protective manner. Rather than fear at the frigid stare aimed towards him, he narrowed his eyes, calculating whether he was a threat(yes) and if he would be able to fight him(no). The newcomers ire didn't seem to be aimed towards the girl whom he was feeling oddly protective over, rather, it seemed to be aimed at him, and he soon found out why.

"How dare you so much as _glance _at her, much less knock her into unconsciousness. If that was at all intentional, then you had better enjoy your last moments, _brat_." The guy had pulled a handgun out of nowhere, and seemed a bit trigger-happy at the moment, so he attempted to not make any sudden movements, and treat him with caution. (Lupa: Is he a wild animal…)

Narrowing his eyes a bit, his defensive posture relaxed at the knowledge that he was simply defending the girl-who he still didn't know-that was currently laying in...the road… unconscious… oops. He started to go over and pick her up, however, an animalistic growl stopped him in his tracks, and he began laughing nervously while the fedora-guy walked past(shooting a glare while he was at it) and picked her up with a gentleness that seemed out of character.

As he turned to face him, he gave a careful once-over, before simply saying, "I'm Reborn. This is my sk- my charge, Tsunami." Takeshi's eyes narrowed sharply at the slip, and what seemed to have almost come out of his mouth, but, he shook it off quickly, after all, what were the chances of that?

However, as Reborn turned to leave, he quickly spoke up. "Hey, do you need somewhere to stay for the festival? We have a few extra rooms up at my dad's place, so you could rent it out over the festival," he said, hoping he was right and that was what they were there for. He wasn't sure why, however, he definitely didn't want them to leave. Well, he could do without the fedora-guy, but he definitely didn't want Tsunami gone. Plus, he had ran into them, leaving Tsunami unconscious. He received a calculating look for his troubles, before Reborn gave a sharp nod in response to the inquiry.

As Takeshi led the two towards Takesushi, they abruptly stopped. He Gave them a curious look, as they had hardly walked a few steps. Reborn luckily seemed to notice, and apparently thought it was ok to give him a short explanation.

"This was the building we were heading towards earlier." He said simply, "she sensed something from the area, so I followed." Takeshi simply pasted on a cheerful grin in response, though it wasn't as real as he had intended. What could he say, he had a bad day, though he made sure to ignore the tiny voice that whispered, '_you haven't truly smiled in a long, long time now, why would you suddenly start now?'_

'_Shut up,' _he told it, ignoring the fact that he was now talking to voices in his head.

As they walked further into the building, his fake smile became a bit more real, and the tension oozed out of his shoulders as he relaxed in the familiar atmosphere. As they walked, Reborn gave him a long look, before bluntly saying, "Could you stop leaking rain flames all over the place. They're keeping her from healing." At his confused look, Reborn rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "why do I always get stuck with the idiots…" before giving a simple explanation.

"Apparently you can't keep your flames properly contained, since they're leaking all over the place. The effect is like a ridiculously powerful sedative, which is why she isn't healing properly. Plus, the thing that got her into this mess in the first place was your rain flames being spread all over the area, and considering her sensitivity and their power, it's no wonder they had that kind of effect."

He blinked several times at the explanation, before giving a bright smile and saying, "so basically you're saying I have really powerful rain flames, right!"

Reborn simply took a moment to stare at him while he processed the response, before turning away, simply saying, "Just try and keep a lid on your flames, brat."

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>Luckily for Takeshi, they had reached their destination, so Reborn (barely) managed to suppress the urge to hit him. As he walked into a simple room that was of a moderately large size, with a single large bed in the middle, along with a desk and two bedside tables, he nodded in approval. After all, he would never stay in a low class place, he had a reputation (and pride) to uphold. The room was decorated in soft grey-blues, giving a calming feeling.<p>

"This is our guest room! There's only one though, so you'll have to share," the overly-cheerful voice of the boy he had just met sounded from right beside him. However when he looked over at him, rather than the brilliant smile he had already come to expect, the _Pioggia_ Angelos was giving him a narrow-eyed smile that showed far too many teeth. Anyone else would be feeling very intimidated at that look, however, this was Reborn, so he was only slightly impressed.

"Please try and keep everything in good order," he finished, shark toothed grin abruptly changing to his previous cheerful smile, with an undertone of something darker. Reborn simply smirked in amusement, before walking to the bed and laying his precious sky down on it. Looking at her tiny figure lying peacefully in the center of the oversized bed, he inwardly smiled, though his blank expression didn't change. However, at remembering _why_ she was laying there so still, he quickly narrowed his eyes in concentration and repressed anger, sitting next to her, he carefully placed his hand behind her head, where he could feel a slight bump, and his eyes narrowed at the sticky crimson liquid running down the back of her head. He hadn't noticed it before, since he was too focused on simply getting her inside, not to mention dealing with the new brat who kept giving _his_ sky looks that didn't exactly put him at ease, though the kid didn't seem to notice. He looked at the grey with blue patterned sheets, and saw the fairly large crimson patch that was slowly turning a darker brown.

However, when he looked closer, he frowned when he sensed mist flames weaved throughout it. Focusing on the blood, his eyes, narrowed in concentration as he tried looking past the illusion, widened in shock at the sight. It was the color of chromium, and just as reflective, shining brilliantly even in the low lighting. Every place where light hit it became a wild kaleidoscope of changing colors, as her silver blood reflected it back. However, the problem wasn't that her blood was an odd color, rather, it was the fact that it was so saturated with not only her magic, but her surroundings magic as well. Plus, rather than drying into the blanket like a liquid should, it was cooling from an incredibly hot temperature on the surface of the sheets, and changing into what looked like chromium, though at the same time it was made up of tiny crystals, similar to a diamond, and the feeling was that of titanium, not to mention, did it just move!? Even Reborn, with willpower like his own, wanted to groan in annoyance. This was another thing that would definitely have a ridiculous number of idiots coming after her if they found out. Judging from what he had just seen, her blood was similar to a precious metal. Creatures such as dragons or mermaids had blood that was like gold imbued with magic, however, silver and chromium were far more valuable and rare, and titanium was the strongest metal anyone knew of, although, there was also something in the back of his memory about this, an old legend perhaps… Either way, her blood alone was probably one of the most valuable substances on Earth.

Wonderful. _Just, wonderful._

He was so distracted with the realization that there was something _else_ he would have to protect her from, that he didn't notice how Takeshi, who was still in the room, was staring at her chromium blood in wide-eyed astonishment, rain flames shimmering in their depths.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto Takeshi was oblivious, and even he knew it. However, he wasn't sure how, exactly, Reborn had thought he would miss the fact that the girl he just rescued had <em>silver blood. <em>No not silver, silver wasn't that beautiful. It was more like… wasn't there something that looked like that… ah! Chromium. He had heard that gold _used_ to be the most valuable metal, way before the continents united, before people had discovered magic, before… what was I thinking about? Oh, yeah, well, gold used to be the most beautiful, however, soon after people discovered magic, they also realized silver was not only more valuable, but more useful as well.

You see, at the discovery of magic, humanities next step was obviously: find a way to store magic. People found that different kinds of magic could be stored in different objects, wood for example, could only store spells meant for healing, growth, or health, while stone only held spells related to protection and defense. Gold was soon found to be useless for anything other than decoration (obviously not counting golden magical creature blood, that's not even really gold), however, silver was found to be the exact opposite. Silver could store magic of _any_ type, in ridiculously large quantities, without warping from the power.

Of course, there were things that could store flames as well, such as gemstones. There were naturally some completely new stones that formed, after all, due to the sudden influx of magic onto the world, isn't it only natural some things would be affected?

* * *

><p><em><strong>History lesson~~~<strong>_

The more well known stone that had formed upon the introduction of magic was indeed a rather interesting one. Obsidian, diamond, magma, and simple air, trapped in one area with a large quantity of sky flames. Over the course of a year, so long as nothing changes, these four things will gradually mix and compress into each other, the magma preserved by the magic, as the obsidian blends with diamond and wraps around it, creating an unbreakable stone with a flaming core, which never dies out since the air trapped inside along with the magma was infused with powerful magic. When one looks at a stone such as that, it looks pitch black, dull, like a regular rock beside any river, however, for those who look just a _tiny_ bit closer, you start to see the flames beneath the slightly transparent surface, and for those who look closer still, they will be witness to a magnificent display of fire all the colors of the rainbow swirling just under the surface, as though someone broke the sky, and took a piece, before filling it with fire, and sealing it up again. It was named for that, for the miniature aurora swirling within it. Aurorite.

Anyone who knew anything about sky flames, knew that Aurorite was the only stone in existence that could channel _any_ sky flames, no matter how powerful, without ever shattering. Other stones might be able to handle someone channeling sky flames through it for a few short minutes, however, if there's any power behind it at all, it will quickly shatter. For those with _powerful_ sky flames, nothing but Aurorite would suffice, because anything else would shatter within seconds. Aurorite was usually attached to a ring, however, one could attach it to anything if you only wanted to use it to store flames.

One of the more well known examples of this, was the crown of the Cielo royals, who had disappeared almost 200 years ago. It had been a simple circlet of chromi-titanium, a metal that had been lost alongside the royal family, as no matter what anyone tried, they for some reason couldn't replicate it. (Info: chromi-titanium is a symbiotic metal that only the royal family was able to create {cookies to anyone who figures out why!} it is indestructible, but can change shape depending on the will of it's user, [only close friends to the royal family could get their hands on it] though generally has a particular shape that it stays in any other time).

The crown was called Armonia, as a tribute to the first of their bloodline, Giotto, who was said to have the traits of a true sky. Armonia generally took the shape of a simple circlet with an aurorite gem in the shape of a 3D, 10 pointed star in the front for the males, or when worn by a female, a thin band that sat snug (yet comfortably, symbiotic metal, remember?) against it's wearers head, dipping into a v-shape, the point right in the center of the forehead, with the same Aurorite gem dangling from the V in between the eyes. Of course, there had been tales that when it's wearer wanted to go incognito, it would turn into a looping, spring-style upper arm bracelet, though there were tales that the lady Ottava had worn it as a choker, ankle-bracelet, bangle, people even said that one time when she was drunk, it became a… no, let's forget about that. The symbiotic metal was said to have a will of its own, able to turn into living creatures of varying sizes whenever it wished.

Others said that the crown changed with each generation. Apparently there was some sort of ceremony each inheritor went through, but nobody knew what exactly they did for the ceremony, it was all very secretive.

Unfortunately, the crown had been lost with the rest of the royal family, though tiny amount of chromi-titanium had been found splattered in a manner reminiscent to blood around the bodies that were found, though it was quickly written off as something done by the perpetrators to unnerve anyone who came across the scene, at the sight of the metal that was said to be alive, laying unmoving around the bodies of the royals. People had soon decided that no single human would receive the chromi-titanium left behind, instead, it was taken for use in a variety of projects that had been difficult to complete due to lack of a metal with the correct properties. While the chromi-titanium stayed moldable, it didn't move on its own even once, so the tales of it being alive were quickly discounted as fanciful tales told by the Cielo people.

_**End history lesson~~~**_

* * *

><p>However, in the end, mysterious new tenant with silver blood or not, Yamamoto Takeshi was still Yamamoto Takeshi, so, his natural response to such a situation was…<p>

'_Hah, that's interesting! It certainly won't be boring, at least! Now, to go and practice!'_

Thus he promptly pushed it to the back of his head. Ignored, but not forgotten. He simply decided that, since he really had no idea, why think about it. It would only make his brain hurt, after all!

Thus, he cheerfully went outside in order to continue practicing. As he practiced swing throughs and maneuvers, he felt a painful twinge in his right arm, but ignored it, it had been happening the last few days, so it was probably nothing.

* * *

><p>Hayato's brilliant green eyes narrowed in focus as he stared at the screens in front of him. He was currently in a room reminiscent of a spy movie. The wall he was facing was curved slightly, so they many screens covering it were easy to see from the central desk, which he was currently sitting at. All the screens showed footage from all over the town, though there was one exception, the screen directly in front of him showed rows and rows of letters that were rapidly being input as his fingers flew across the keyboard at nearly invisible speeds.<p>

Several minutes later, he abruptly stilled, before ungracefully flopping back into his chair. The focus and intensity that had previously overflowed, making his eyes gleam with a maniacal light, drained away, leaving a dull green behind. His eyes seemed empty, and every time he closed his eyes, beautiful sunset orange filled the black space behind his closed eyelids. He couldn't even become one of those self-sacrificial types, who he had always thought of as idiots, dying for strangers, but now, he was beginning to understand, that feeling of being willing to give up your life just so someone else can live.

That angered him.

All this time, he had been living on his own, time and time again, people had proved that they weren't to be trusted, that the only one who would watch out for him, was himself. Then, all of a sudden, he eavesdrops and makes eye-contact with some stranger whose face he hasn't even caught a good look at, and ends up willing to throw his life away for her. He didn't know a thing about her. She could be a cold-hearted murderer, a manipulative bitch, a slave trader for all he knew, and he was willing to throw his life away, for a pair of pretty eyes. This could be a trick, was _likely _a trick, she might have some sort of hypnosis or mind control, influencing him to feel like this.

The more he thought about it, the angrier he grew. He forced it higher, forced it into a raging blaze, burning up all these feelings of happiness, hope, and protectiveness. He couldn't get rid of the ashes though, so he stuffed those into a locked door, in the farthest, darkest corner of his mind. He forced himself to come up with all sorts of thoughts of how this was a trick, because, when his father got his hands on her, through _himself_, then he would need to hate her, in order to keep himself sane. So he would hate her. Hate her with everything in him. He forced away the whispers of hope, as hope only made it hurt worse when the fire rose up and burned you, burned every desperate wish for something better.

As he sat there, as he fanned the flames of fury, brownish red flames flickered from beneath his feathers, licking out like hungry tongues of flame, the color a rusty red, or perhaps, the color of dried blood. As the bloody light lit up the room in a demonic tint, he could feel something, from the recesses of his mind, wailing and crying from behind the door with the ashes. However, he forced it back, never noticing the salty tears slipping down his cheeks, from the green eyes that were now empty.

Coldly, with a calm precision, he turned back to the keyboard, and as tears slowed from their falling, locked behind walls of ice alongside his heart, he stretched out his fingers with a eerie cracking sound, once satisfying, now an empty, habitual action, they arched as though he was about to play upon the white keys of his mother's piano, before beginning to fly across the keys, with a cold efficiency that was never there before, hidden behind walls of '_I don't want to hurt her'_, now, there was nothing preventing him from following his oath, and as he soon found some footage from when they had first entered the town, before they lost track of her, he flipped on the audio, and listened to the tail end of the conversation.

_{"-festival starting tonight at around five! It's going to happen each night for the rest of the week!" She proclaimed, quite pleased with her discovery. "Plus, I hear that there's an amazing pianist here, and a sushi place that happens to be one of the best in the country!"_

_He gave her a slightly approving look. "That will do."}_

He flipped the switch back off. There was more to the conversation, however, he had gotten all he needed to know. She would be at his concert, and that would be his opportunity. As he lifelessly washed his face before walking out, he didn't glance in the mirror once, and so missed the tear streaks, that were now washed away with the rest of the cold, cold water.

* * *

><p>Tsunami's eyes stayed closed, even as her consciousness rose to the surface. She could immediately tell that her surroundings were unfamiliar, and from what she remembered, she had taken a bad hit to the back of her head, so there were all sorts of possibilities as to where she was, and what they might do when she woke up. She carefully regulated her heartbeat and breathing, so that nothing changed in the slightest from when she was asleep, while keeping her muscles relaxed, so nobody would notice she was awake through her abnormally-while-sleeping tenseness. As she forced her body into a sleep-like state, in which she was still conscious, she expanded her senses to get a feel for the room. She wasn't restrained in any way, magical or physical, she also appeared to be lying on a bed. There wasn't much furniture, however, as she brushed her magic against it, she instantly had the sense of it being well made. The room was simple, yet comfortable. She liked it.<p>

There was a single other presence in the room, and it didn't even take a second for her to recognize this one. As the scent of espresso and gunpowder twined around her, she finally relaxed in the unfamiliar settings. Her eyes fluttered open to meet black ones that many would shiver at, claiming them to be cold and lifeless, the eyes of a demon. For her, though, those pitch black eyes were a source of warmth and comfort. She could see the care shining within their depths. While he often teased her, she felt that it was his own way of showing he cared. After all, when she first stared into those eyes, her creature senses flared wildly, and, for a split second, she caught a glimpse of a single tall man, with a black suit and fedora, standing in the middle of a room splattered with blood, bodies laying around, each with a single bullet hole in the center of their forehead, all while he simply stood there, looking on with cold indifference. No, he didn't mess with people he hated. He killed them. If he wasn't allowed to, then he treated them as though their very existence was meaningless, which may have been worse.

However, she barely thought of these things for a moment, before he smirked, though the relief in his eyes belied the fact that he had actually been very worried about her (she still didn't realize that she could sense emotions through their harmony), which took all the sting out of his words when he said, "Its about time you woke up, honestly now, do I have to do everything by myself around here? Getting taken down by a brat running around a corner, how pathetic. You need more training."

Unlike the reaction he expected though, she smiled at him, eyes becoming orange crescent moons, a gentle glow finding its way from behind her lashes. "Hai, hai, Reborn. I'll get on it as soon as we leave this town."

He stared at her for a moment, and she could have sworn she caught a tint of pink on his cheeks, which worried her quite a bit. Was he sick? He seemed to have a rather fast recovery rate though, because it was quickly gone, and he deadpanned, "really now. Always live as though that day was your last" at this a sadistic grin spread across his face, and she felt a chill of foreshadowing run down her back, "so we'll start your re-vamped training schedule tomorrow. Prepare for hell."

She stared into his eyes for a long moment, hard chips of obsidian staring right back, before she chuckled, and said, "only you, Reborn, only you."

He narrowed his eyes at her, unsure of what she meant by that statement, but she said nothing more. While he wanted to continue this lighthearted conversation, as he hadn't felt this relaxed in years, he quickly remembered something he needed to ask her about.

Noticing his change in mood, she too grew serious, watching him carefully to see what was bothering him. As he reached down and picked something up, she felt curiosity well up, however, as soon as she saw what he held, her eyes widened in shock. It was a medium-sized, perfect sphere, made of what looked like chromanium, however, when he abruptly pulled out a gun and shot it three times in quick succession, it easily absorbed all three, yet neither it's shape nor its size changed in the slightest. She stared at him, wondering how he had gotten this, however, she quickly remembered her hit to the head. At this point, the memories following it, of the tall boy who had knocked her down, returned all at once. Frowning, she took a brief second to store them into her shelf for things she needed to read over soon, labeled review, before focusing back on the conversation.

"I'm guessing you realize that's my blood, correct?" At his simple nod, she smiled, before continuing. "It doesn't matter too much that you know, since I trust you, however, I'm sure that you've figured out this isn't something we can just tell anyone." Another short nod. "The short version, my blood is chromi-titanium. I only realized the abnormality of my blood after reading some higher-level anatomy and biology books. After that, it took me around twenty years to figure out most of the things about it, and there are still mysteries that I've simply given up on solving. It's basically a symbiotic metal that is like a part of myself. It's connected to me in someway I'm not sure of, basically, if ever I died, all the Cr-T That came from me would immediately 'die', I guess is a good word for it. It's essentially animated metal with a personality based off of my own, but the second the source, aka me, dies, it would become like a regular metal, just stronger, shinier, and flexible."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"A couple of things. First off, one thing that makes Natsu so unique. You know those metal plates on him?" At his nod, she continued, "basically, those are Cr-T, however, they aren't attached, rather, they're a part of him. When I created him, my blood was infused, thus, Natsu is made of sky flames, a bit of my essence, magic, and Cr-T."

"The other thing is that I have something for you, since you now know about my blood." At this she focused for a moment, easily transmuting one of her long, smooth fingernails into a longer nail, that appeared to be made of metal, and also had a razor sharp point with blade-like edges. He stared for a long moment, unable to help thinking that she was basically a human weapon. Mistaking his gaze for a curious one, she simply said, "I'm part Tigolf, why wouldn't I be able to completely change into one?" She said as an explanation. It had taken a lot more practice for her to only change a single part into her other form, however, she now had the hang of it so well, she could literally do it in her sleep.

Returning to the situation at hand (it had only been a few seconds) she held up her blade-like nail, and before he realized what she was doing, made a lightning-fast slash across her arm, not even blinking at the new wound. Her talons excreted a numbing poison, so she hadn't felt it in the slightest, though Reborn didn't know that either, so, eyebrow twitching, his thoughts on the matter were, _she's going to give me a heart attack_.

She had to concentrate a bit in order to hold back her rapid regenerative abilities, however, she had also put a few rain flames in there, though since they were her own it wouldn't last long. Moving her fingers like a puppeteer, gleaming silver blood flowed from her wound into the palm of her uninjured hand, until a sphere about the size of a volley-ball floated above her smooth palm. Reborn meanwhile, stared in morbid fascination. The only reason he hadn't jumped in to stop her, was that he trusted she wouldn't harm herself simply for the sake of doing so. Plus, now that he thought about it calmly, all she would have had to do was use some rain flames to numb the pain, so it likely didn't even hurt. _(close, but not quite~)_

As she finished gathering her blood in her hand, she relaxed her grip on her magic, allowing it to rush forward and heal her wound. Within seconds, there wasn't a trace that there had previously been a cut there.

Finishing with this, she raised the hand that she had kept still until now, and, with a simple gesture, the sphere of blood split into two, both the exact same size as the other. Now holding two spheres, one in each hand, she began weaving her fingers in complex motions. Her eyes, already having a soft radioactive glow, were now a brilliant, blazing orange so bright it probably could have lit up an entire closed of warehouse with no other source of light. Carefully observing the display, he was a bit surprised when he felt her magic brush against his (resisting the urge to groan in pleasure all the while), but quickly got over it, and allowed her access to his reserves. He felt a distinct feeling of apology emanating from the bit of magic she had sent out, before it quickly moved in and gathered some of his magic, which, though it may have been large to those with low magic stores, someone like him barely even felt the loss. As his magic followed along with hers, like an obedient puppy, he was a bit surprised to hear Scuro in his head again.

'_**You really picked a nice sky. Her flames are some of the best I've ever felt. Look at this, she even left a few here in apology for taking ours!'**_

'_Where have you been all this time.'_

'_**What, did you miss me?'**_

'_No. You're just a suspicious character.'_

'_**Oi, I'm part of you!'**_

'_I don't act like that.'_

'_**I've got your main traits, though, instead of being cold and closed off, I'm fiery and passionate! Feel free to tell our darling Cielo over there that last bit, by the way.'**_

'_...'_

'_**Speechless due to my awesomeness, huh? Yeah, I know, I am pretty great.'**_

'_...Am I really like this on the inside'_

'_**Yep!'**_

'_Maybe they were right when they said I was arrogant.'_

'_**Pretty much. Obviously, we won't tell them that.'**_

'_Agreed. Though, you never answered my question. Where were you?'_

'_**I was still here, but there was nothing to talk about or anything like that, so I just slept. If anything really interesting happens though, I'll wake up.'**_

He thought about it for a moment, before deciding that was a completely sensible conclusion, and returned to watching her work. Only a few seconds had passed while they talked, however, the metal now had a definite shape. Even as he watched, she began weaving the sun flames she had gotten from him, and a few of her sky flames as well, into the two weapons. The orange and brilliant yellow weaved into the metal, until, while still remaining silvery for the most part, it now was tinted with a metallic yellow, a few small orange designs smattered here and there as well. After a few more minutes of working, in which nothing visible happened, though he had no doubt that she did _something_.

As she finished… whatever, she cut off the stream of magic, and the two weapons fell into her hands with a soft _thunk_. She looked over them for a brief moment, before giving a satisfied smile, and handing them over to him. Taking them, he felt a rush of… something, before he examined his new weapons carefully. Going over the gleaming metal, he couldn't help but wish it would dim down a bit. While such flashy weapons were good for making an entrance, if he had a covert mission, they would attract the attention of every shady person in range of sight. Even as he thought these things, he looked over the weapons, and thus was quite surprised (though the only visible reaction was a single eyebrow arching) when the metal dimmed considerably, turning closer to a dull silvery-orange-yellow. At his look, Tsunami simply stated, "I did say they were symbiotic. I needed your flames to connect them to you, so now, they will follow you and only you. Though, there is a connection to me. I suppose I'm kind of like… the mother?"

He nodded again at this. Carefully examining the sleek barrels, and going over all the parts, he couldn't help feeling impressed at the quality. They had very little recoil, were incredibly fast and efficient, and, after a quick test shot, had quite a bit of range for handguns, not to mention considerable power and accuracy. Though, they were like no weapon he had seen before. This time, he didn't even need to ask, she went ahead and explained it to him with no prompting.

"It's living metal, made from my blood, and both of our magics. It was created with you in mind. It is essentially a weapon made for you. Since we're on the topic, I might as well tell you something else. That is their primary form, not their only one. They can become living creatures, though they'll still be metal, simply with the appearance of living creatures, other weapons, though those won't fit you as well, along with jewelry and accessories such as that. Personally, I keep mine as a tattoo." At his raised brow, she grinned, before turning her back to him, and… taking off her shirt!?

'_**...I didn't see that one coming...'**_

'_Me neither...'_

'_**Let's not mention that this isn't something you should do in front of guys.'**_

'_I'm fine with that.'_

'_**Oi, there's a bit of blood running from your nose-'**_

'_There isn't'_

'_**But-'**_

'_There isn't.'_

'_**Okay, okay. Yeesh.'**_

As he managed to pull his mind out of the gutter, he noticed something across her back, and his eyes widened in astonishment. Covering her entire back, was a huge eastern style dragon with a pair of long, thin wings. It's tail had a leaf on the end, that despite being ink, looked rather sharp and blade like. It was the seven colors of the flames of the sky, with polished ebony talons, Night black spines running down it's back, and the blade-leaf was a reddish brown. Though, instead of vibrant, the colors were rather silvery. Her wings sprouted from her shoulder blades, and the skin right at the base was the same orange as her lighter feathers, before fading into the gold that the rest of her body was covered in. A thin strap lay just below, going around to the front and… nope, nuh-uh, stop thinking. Back to the dragon. It twined around her wings, not touching the orange where her magic congregated. It wrapped around her, looping through it's own coils, though managed to look graceful instead of tangled. It was the eyes that caught him, though.

A magnificent orange identical to the pair of the one whos back it rested upon. Slit pupils or an obsidian black, glimmering with life and a predators cold intelligence. Of course, it was as he was staring into it's eyes, that it blinked. He looked closer, and watched indifferently as it began to move. She had shocked him so many time at this point that he had built up some resistance. Even as he watched, it blinked, shook it's scales out, and began peeling itself off of her back. It's curling and twisting body flowed like water over smooth stones as it effortlessly pushed it's head out, then the body followed, curling and spinning, rainbow scales shimmering in a hypnotic motion, inch by inch, foot by foot, meter by- how long was this thing!? Anyways, it slid itself out, and, as the tip of it's bladelike tail disconnected itself from her back, it's 3 meter wingspan snapped open to it's full extent, and its 5 meter long body curled and coiled around Tsunami. Where the dragon once was, there were now many, many, simple yet intricate designs, though the main one was graceful loops all over her back. The entire thing had only taken about 10 seconds.

As she prepared to put her shirt back on, he discreetly put his attention back on her, as who knew when he would get to see this , gold skin, not an ounce of fat anywhere to be seen, a body that was soft, yet at the same time lean and muscled. Unfortunately, a huge bat-like wings made itself known between his line of sight and her half-naked form. Glancing at the source of the problem, he arched a brow (he felt like he was doing that quite a bit lately) as he looked into irritated sunset eyes. The dragon was obviously glaring at him as she shielded her master from his view. A few puffs of smoke came out from her smooth nostrils, and a tiny tongue of fire, which was likely all she could get away with without attracting Tsunamis attention, shot past scaly lips in his direction. The standoff quickly ended when Tsunami turned around with a beautiful smile on her face. They both immediately gave her a smirk and a happy rumble, respectively.

As she reached up and stroked the dragon's snout, she turned to him and said, "This is Odayaka Gekido. though I usually call her Yaka, but I suggest you use her full first name unless she likes you. She always roasted papa when he called her some kind of nick-name.

He snorted, "well considering his nicknames, I would roast him too."

She smiled, larger than normal canines glinting in the light. "Would you like to see my blood-weapon?"

He nodded, it would be a tactical advantage if he knew her skillset when they inevitably got attacked.

She grinned happily at his response, before gesturing to Odayaka. The dragon made a happy trilling sound, before coiling around her. Her body wrapped around her torso, her long, slender forearms and hind paws lined up with arms and legs respectively, while her head came up to rest upon the fluffy brown of Tsunamis own. Finally, their tails swung behind them, while their wings lined up perfectly. A soft orange glow covered both, and Odayaka Gekido the dragon, became Odayaka Gekido the full armament set. A katana and wakizashi both hung from a sheath at her side, both had leaf patterns fluttering around the hilt, the wakizashi with fresh green of summer, and the katana with reds, yellows and other fall colors, with a maple-leaf design as the guard. A bo-staff was slung across her back, silver in color, also with maple leaf patterns. Her armor was thin and lightweight, yet still as strong as titanium (it was chromi-titanium after all) and was comfortable and flexible. It was simple in design, though there were several vine patterns winding around legs, arms, and torso. Her helmet was in the shape of a dragons head, the only thing you could see inside were two reddish-orange orbs glowing brightly inside the open mouth, though to her enemies it would likely seem demonic. Her wings had a paper-thin layer of steel across the top and edges, though the main body couldn't be covered without restricting her flying. Meanwhile, her wolf ears were no where to be seen, though her tail was free behind her. It was a beautiful, yet practical set of armor. He approved. It had a bright silvery sheen, tinted in every color of the rainbow, however, he figured she could dim the brightness just like he had done with his.

Her glowing orange eyes made contact with his own coal-colored chips, and though he couldn't see her mouth, he didn't doubt that she was grinning as she said, "pretty awesome, isn't it."

He smirked right back, replying with, "not bad, I suppose, though this won't get you out of training."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hi again! Extra long this time, since I haven't updated in a while, **8,408** words! Anywho though, EOC's are sneaking up like lions on the prowl, so sorry for my soon-to-be even lower output.

Anywho! Please tell me what you thought about the chapter. I almost started crying when I typed a certain part, and I had to stop and calm down because I felt terrible for putting him through this. Don't worry about me not writing though, because even I don't know what's coming next until I start typing, and I definitely want to know the end of this story.

**Also!** About the flame color changing color, they reflect the state of the user, and Go-kun isn't in a good state right now.

Anyways, thanks for reading, and feel free to say things you like and dislike. Too much detail, doesn't make sense, if you have a question, ask it, and I'll try to answer.

Ciao~~~

~Lupa Altre,

the girl who was buried under piles of homework


End file.
